Love for Mirai Trunks
by Panchan2
Summary: UPDATED CH 17 I'm really bad at summaries! What if Mirai Trunks met a girl that claimed to be related to his old mentor, Gohan? What if that girl had only one purpose in life: to kill Trunks? Note that this is an AU fic, so there will be OOC. Thanks!
1. Related to Gohan?

Okay, this story is set in Mirai Trunks' timeline. This is after he has defeated Cell and the Androids, and is settling down into a happy life. What will happen when he meets a mysterious girl who claims to be related to his old mentor, Gohan? Pan/Trunks  
  
"Mother, I'm going out to train!" yelled Trunks, trying to get away quickly.  
  
As he shut the door, he could hear his mother yelling, "Oh no you don't! You promised you would help me clean today!" Trunks quickly went Super Saiyan and flew away.  
  
"Whoo! Glad I got away from that!" Trunks sighed to himself as he landed in his favorite place to train. He always went to a strech of open field surrounded by forest, next to a glittering lake. Today, this early in the morning, Trunks could see the rocks at the bottom of the lake shining and decided to swim a few laps. He pulled off his outer clothing and jumped in, wearing only his boxers. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" he screamed, remembering how cold this lake was even in summer. ~I'll just swim extra quickly~ he thought, and swam at light speed to get his warm-up over with.  
  
As he pulled himself out of the lake, he powered up and concentrated on his training. He switched on the disguising device that Bulma had designed so he could go Super Saiyan without anyone noticing. He had decided long ago that even though his timeline was in peace, he might be needed to defend the world again, so he couldn't go soft. As he powered up more and more, he was very proud of himself. ~I've never been this strong before! All this training is really paying off!  
  
~***************************************~  
  
"Done!" said Trunks. "That was my best workout yet!" He wiped the sweat from his brow, pretty tired, and turned to see a girl, roughly 13- looking, sitting on a rock nearby holding his clothes in her arms.  
  
"Hello..." Trunks said cautiously, wondering what she could want.  
  
"You are, of course, Trunks Briefs, are you not?" said the girl in a crisp, sharp voice. She had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes which looked like they had seen too much pain.  
  
"Yes...OH! You must be one of the girls who has heard about my beating the androids and have become one of my fans! I'd love to give you an autograph, but I think I need my clothes first."  
  
The girl laughed, a clear, sweet laugh full of irony and stated pratically, "You would of course assume that, would you not? I am no fan of yours, Trunks Briefs, and it would be my pleasure to give you your clothes, that it would."  
  
"You aren't from around here, are you? You speak with a strange accent," Trunks bursted out, making the girl sweatdrop.  
  
"No, I am not, and you have no manners, that you don't. I'm here simply to meet the man who killed my father, that I am."  
  
"I have killed no man! Unless you count heartless, broken androids and a green scaly thing that couldn't have been your father." Trunks thought, ~Who could she be talking about? I have never killed a man in my life.~  
  
"Oh, but you did, of this I am sure...Have you never heard of a man named Gohan?" Trunks could see pain in the girl's eyes at having to say the name Gohan.  
  
"Of course I have! He was my most loved and trusted friend and teacher. I never killed him! Where would you ever get that idea?"  
  
"You sent him into a battle he had no chance of winning, did you not? I have heard of your treachery, I have! You sent my father, the only man I have ever loved, into a battle he was sure to loose, did you not? He went to protect you, he did, and because of that, die he did!" Trunks could feel the girl's power increasing with each step, and was amazed when she went Super Saiyan. "Gohan Son is dead because of you, he is. And because of you, my mother, Videl, his love, died of a broken heart, she did. Now I am orphan, that I am. Because of you, it is. For this crime you shall die, that you shall," and with those words, she attacked.  
  
Trunks easily paried each of her attacks, letting her attack him until she ran out of energy and her hair turned black again. She collapsed against his chest, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Both my parents, dead they are!" she sobbed. "And you, the man who killed them both, walks free from harm, that you do! And here I sit, unable to damage you, that I am, and crying nonetheless! Stop, I will! Crying is for babies, that it is!"  
  
"I swear to you, I killed neither! Your father died a truly noble way, fighting to save the world. It is true that he did so to save me, but he also had been preparing for the day that he could attack. The androids had killed his entire family and all his friends, and he was crushed. Gohan was just waiting until he thought he was strong enough. He wasn't, and so he died. But I avenged his death and the deaths of hundreds of others by defeating the androids. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, but it wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with the death of your father or your mother." Trunks looked down at the helpless, petite form of the girl in his arms. He realized that he didn't even know her name. "What's your name, little one?"  
  
"I am only four years younger than you, that I am, from what my mother told me, so I am not so little." ~WHAT?? No, she can't be sixteen!~ thought Trunks, taking a second look. ~Well, she still looks young to me...~ "My name is Pan Son, that it is, and I swear on everything that I am, that I will kill you for killing my parents, that I do. I don't care what you say, that I don't, parent-killer. You killed them both, and you will suffer for it, that you will!" Suddenly Pan went Super Saiyan again and punched Trunks straight in the jaw. Trunks was so suprised by this sneak attack that he went Super Saiyan and slapped her square in the face. Although Pan was a Super Saiyan, Trunks was much stronger than her and she went flying through a nearby tree.  
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Trunks. "Pan, I am so sorry!" He knelt down in front of her, and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Kill me too, now you will." Pan sounded resigned to her fate, as if all she could do was accept it.  
  
"I would never! I swear, I didn't kill either of your parents, and if you need someone to blame, blame the androids. They're already dead, so Gohan's death is avenged! Please believe me, Pan, and trust me! You need to get some medical attention after that blow, and I know just where to take you. Please, trust me enough to go with me." Trunks, for some unknown reason, really wanted to help this girl.  
  
"Kill me know, that you will, when I am in my weakened state, that I am. Kill me now..." Pan mumbled as she fainted. Trunks picked her up in his arms, grabbed his clothes, and quickly raced to Capsule Corp.  
  
~******************************~ 


	2. Argument with Trunks

"MOTHER! MOTHER!! MOTHER!!!!!!!" screamed Trunks as he ran in the building still holding Pan in his arms. "MOTHER! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! COME QUICKLY!"  
  
"Trunks! What's wrong? Why are you home so late? Did you get...OH MY GOD! Trunks! Why didn't you tell me to hurry? Bring her into the workshop and let me get a look at her." Bulma was all business when she needed to be. Time had been kind to Bulma, and she looked like she was just turning thirty instead of actually turning 55 in a few months. Her blue hair was worn long, but pulled back into a tight ponytail at the top of her head. It looked rather redicioulous on a woman of her age, but she wore it nonetheless. Her strong blue eyes shone with intelligence that had not been weighted down with everything she had had to endure over the last few years. "Bring her here and I will examine her. What happened?"  
  
"Well, she came and accused me of killing Gohan. Said something about being his daughter, went SUPER SAIYAN, and attacked me. When I defended myself, I figured she was as strong as I was, so I hit her full force. She went flying through a tree, and ended up like this. Is she going to be okay?" Trunks ran a hand through his hair, trying to consider what would happen if she died.  
  
"You're extremelly lucky this girl is one-fourth Saiyan, or she would be dead by now. You should know better than to attack people with your full strength! Come on, son, I know that Gohan taught you better than that. And what did she say about being his son?" Bulma was searching through her bag of tools for her medicine, and, finding it, wrapped up her head and made her drink a potion that would help clean out her bloody lungs. She then focused on the three broken ribs.  
  
"She said that her father was Gohan, and that her mother, who I think she said her name was Videl, died from a broken heart when she found out that Gohan wasn't coming home to her." Trunks was relieved the girl wasn't going to die, but still wondering about her parenting.  
  
"Videl?!? You're sure she said Videl?!?" Bulma whirled around to look her son in the face, looking for any hesitation.  
  
"I'm positive that was it. Why? Have you ever heard of her?"  
  
"Videl was Gohan's high school sweetheart! They never got married, then again, neither did your father and I. It's very possible that this really could be the child of those two. In those uncertain times, it was not unheard of at all to have children without marraige." Bulma turned back to her patient and continued to treat what looked like a fractured hip bone.  
  
"So it really is possible...What should we do?"  
  
"We'll let her stay here. When she wakes up in a couple weeks, we'll talk to her about this then."  
  
"Oh, if she's going to stay here, can we implant the language translator into her head? When I talked to her earlier, she had the worst accent I had ever heard, and she was butchering the language. I think it would a lot easier if she could just speak our language fluently."  
  
"Oh, sure Trunks. That's good thinking," Bulma said. She reached over and pulled out the language translator, and stuck it in her ear. "Well, since you are the reason she's like this, you will have the honor of guarding her. Until she wakes up, you will not leave her side. If you need anything, use the intercom to contact me. I'll bring you water and food at regular intervals. Consider this your punishment for doing all this damage to a poor defenseless girl."  
  
"But Mom!" Trunks shouted as the sliding door slid shut, locking from the outside as Bulma walked away. "Great, I'm stuck in here with a girl who wants to kill me, and I can't even escape to train! I'm guess I'll just have to train in here.."  
  
Trunks went at it, and tried to take his mind off the sleeping form of the young girl sleeping on a cot next to the wall.  
  
~*****************************~  
  
".Where am I?" said Pan, waking from her rest.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! Um.. You're at my home, Capsule Corp. My mom, Bulma, took care of you until you woke up," said the purple-haired man leaning over her.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before. Where's Trunks Briefs? I still have to kill him! And what kind of strange language am I speaking? What did you do to me, you pompous asshole???" Pan started to power up, ready to kick the crap out of the man if necessary. "You had better let me out to go find Trunks or I'll kill you slowly!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. First of all, I am Trunks Briefs. The last time you saw me I was in a disguising device designed by my mother, the famous inventor Bulma Briefs, that hid my true identity from the general populace. Since you obviously aren't the general populace, you could tell it was me, you just couldn't see the real me through the glamour. You don't have to kill me. I didn't kill your mother or your father, as I stated, but now since you can't attack me, you have to listen. Your father was my mentor, and the only father I have ever known. I loved him dearly. I loved him so much that when I found out that the androids had robbed him of what I thought was all of his family, I went in all my youthly confidence to 'beat them down.' I of course was no match, and when Gohan sensed the power struggle, he came and tried to rescue me. In the process, he was killed and I escaped. Now I realize that you might consider that my fault, but it's not really. I'm sorry your mother died because your father never came home, but that's also not my fault. Do you understand all that I just said to you?"  
  
Pan looked stunned for a few minutes, and then simply nodded, her hair falling in her face.  
  
"To answer your other question, you are now imbeded with a little piece of technology that my mother and I call language translator. It makes you immediately fluent in Japanese so you can speak it and understand it. With it in your ear, you can understand anything that anyone says to you in Japanese and be all set. The only thing it can't do is teach you to read Japanese. For that, you'll have to start going to school around here."  
  
"What? I don't plan to stay here. Why should I stay here? Even if you didn't kill my mother and father, what am I supposed to do know? Killing you was my whole purpose in life, and know I don't know where to go, parent-killer!" Pan started sobbing, crying over her lost cause. ~Now I have no purpose in life!~ thought Pan. ~My only escape would be to kill myself. Okay, that's what I'll do. I'll go join Mom and Dad! But to do that, I'll have to stay here for a while. I think I can handle that.~  
  
Trunks pulled Pan off of her cot and into his arms, thinking that she needed comfort. She cried in his arms for a while, and then drifted off into sleep. Only then did Trunks notice how petite she really was. Pan was only about 5 foot 2, and Trunks was a full 6 foot 5. She was also extremelly skinny, like she hadn't eaten in a few months. ~Wow...She really does need our help,~ thought Trunks, lying her softly down on her cot. He stood observing her labored breathing for a few moments, then walked over to the intercom next to the door. "Mother, Pan has awoken," he said quietly, trying not to wake her up.  
  
"REALLY??!?!?!?" screamed Bulma, thrusting Pan awake. "She shouldn't have woken up for a few more days! She really must be Gohan's child. Wow."  
  
"Huh?" asked Pan, coming to stand behind Trunks. "Who is that woman, parent-killer? How can I talk to her through the wall?"  
  
"Oh, you're awake. Hang on just a second, and I'll come let you and Trunks out of my workshop. I've been missing it the last few days anyways," said Bulma, as she vanished from the screen.  
  
"That was my mother, Bulma, and she's coming to let us out. Also, as I stated before, I DID NOT KILL YOUR PARENTS! I'm not a parent-killer, so please stop calling that," Trunks pleaded, looking hurt that she still didn't trust him.  
  
"Fine, parent-...I mean, Trunks." Pan was afraid that if she let him too close to her heart, she would just be hurt again by the fact that he would leave her in the end. ~No, just smarter to be cold and protected than to let my denfenses down.~  
  
~***************************~  
  
"Here's your room, dear," said Bulma, walking into a gorgeous room. The walls were a light blue, with a flower border around the top. The four canister bed had a princess covering, and was almost three feet taller than Pan. There was a desk to one corner, and a TV sitting on the floor in front of the bed. A dresser and a vanity lined the other wall, with a full length mirror hanging behind the door. "You can stay with us as long as you like. There is a bathroom through here, and a walk-in closet is on the other side of the bathroom. Do you have any other clothes to change into?"  
  
"Um...No...I have never had any new clothes. Is that a problem?" Pan asked warily, wondering if Bulma wouldn't let her stay here now. ~Wouldn't that just figure? A rich, well known business woman like Bulma Briefs not letting me stay here because I had only one set of clothes?~  
  
"Oh, no dear. We'll just have to have Trunks take you shopping at one of the new shopping malls around here. You'll have to have some new clothes now, so you can borrow some of mine. Also, if you need any feminine products, just let me know and I'll get some to you."  
  
"OH, uh, thanks, I guess," said Pan, unwilling to believe that someone could be so nice. The black-haired petite woman had never experienced hospitality before, so this was an entirely new thing.  
  
"No problem, dear. When you get out of the shower, or a bath if you prefer, there will be a set of my clothing for you to put on, and then you and Trunks will go shopping. Oh, but honey, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Pan decided it would be best to be polite since this woman was doing so much for her.  
  
"First of all, don't call me Ma'am. If you are uncomfortable calling me Mom, just call me Bulma. Second of all, I'd like to know where you got the idea that my son killed your parents."  
  
To Bulma's amazement, tears filled Pan's huge brown eyes. "My mom had told me that Gohan had gone to teach Trunks Briefs how to fight so that they could save the world. When Dad never came home, Mom said that it was Trunks' fault and that I should train as hard as I possibly could to be able to defeat him one day. So I did, and when she died, it only fueled the flame of hatred I had for Trunks.. It only made sense to me, that if I became strong enough, I could defeat my worst enemy, the one that had taken my family away. Of course, it didn't work out that way, and when I met Trunks, he seemed sincere enough, but Mom was still in my head, leading me to attack. And so I did, and got hurt, but you have been so nice to me since then that I guess I have come to trust you..." ~Yeah right. Feed what they want to hear, Pan. That's good,~ thought Pan, knowing she was lying through her teeth.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad to hear it! Pan, I want to make you a part of this family. Gohan, and your grandfather Goku, were just like a son and a brother to me, and I hope you can become a daughter. Anyways, I'll leave you to your bath, and make sure to get you some fresh clothes."  
  
~Finally, she's gone. Maybe now I can finally get to thinking about what I'm going to do.~ Pan pulled off her dirty shirt and jeans and stuffed them down what Bulma called "the laundry shoot." She turned on the water in the shower, since she didn't know how to take a bath, and stepped in. The water felt so good against her filthy skin that she sighed and just stood there for a while. When she could think once again, she reached for a bottle of shampoo and started washing her hair. ~To get the full deal out of this, I'll have to stay and put up with this woman and man for a while. If I want to have new clothes and a place to stay, I'll just have to have a bit of patience for this hopeless women and her jackass son." Pan finished rinsing all the soap out of her hair and switched off the shower. When she had dryed herself off, she wrapped the towel around her and went out into her room to find her new clothes.  
  
When she had made it into the room, she stopped dead. There was her most hated enemy, Trunks Briefs, putting some clothes on her bed. She stood in the doorway, frozen, until Trunks looked up and saw her.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" yelled Trunks, covering his eyes. "I'm so sorry Pan!" With that, he turned and ran, thinking as he did ~I'm so embarrassed! But still, I have to admit that those are some nice legs she has there...No wait! I can't think that! That girl was trying to kill me a few days ago! I can't just suddenly like her! No, no way.~  
  
Back in her room, Pan was steaming. ~How dare that BOY come into my room without my permission! Why didn't Bulma just send a servant? I know they have them. I'm so embarrassed! I better get dressed before he comes back to peep at me again!~  
  
Pan rushed to get the dress that Bulma had left on her. ~It's too big in the bust, and it hugs around my hips, but it would do until Bulma, no wait! Bulma said Trunks was taking me shopping! Oh great! That's definetely just what I need, to have that guy go shopping with me!~ Pan decided there and then to have a talk with Bulma about her peeping tom son.  
  
~*******************************~  
  
"But MOM! I know she's not going to want to see my face for a long time after what I did! It was an accident, but I don't think she'll see it that way," Trunks pleaded with his mother. She had just asked him, no more like ordered him, to take their newest guest shopping for some new clothes. "Wouldn't she have more fun with another woman anyways?"  
  
"But Trunks, you're going to be chauffering her around, and you'll be spending a lot of time with her anyways. I think you two need to get a chance to get to know each other, since you'll be living in such close quarters."  
  
"It wasn't my idea to put her in the room that connects to mine," Trunks grumbled, thinking that it would have been easier if this girl had never arrived. He voiced that opinion. As he did so, he turned to storm out of the room, but he found a certain petite Saiyan in an overly large sundress blocking the way.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you, but you must remember, parent- killer, that you are the reason I'm here. If you think I'm such a bother I'll just go now. Thank you Bulma for your hospitality, and I'll be going now," said Pan, and turned and ran away. As soon as she was out of the house, she flew. She could feel a power source coming up behind her, and suddenly she felt Trunks' arms go around her waist. She flipped over on her back so she could see his face. He saw that she had been crying, and he stopped flying, just holding her to his chest. She fought him, and managed to get away several times, but it always ended the same. The last time she just gave up and let herself be flown back to the place that she had first met Trunks a few weeks ago at. She had a feeling this would be a very long talk. 


	3. Pan Runs Away Again

~****************************~  
  
As Trunks looked down at the struggling girl in his arms, he thought, ~How on earth am I going to make this up to her? She's been through so much, and I just basically told her that I didn't want her, that no one wanted her. God dammit, I have no idea what to do with this girl!~  
  
"Pan," said Trunks cautiously, trying not to offend her anymore. "Would you like to talk?"  
  
"Why would you suddenly want to talk to me, parent-killer? It's not like you actually wanted me in your house, or thought of me as anything but a bother. Why on Kami's green Earth would you suddenly want to make me feel welcome?" Pan sniffed, trying not to show the tears that were streaming down her cheeks to Trunks. She had promised herself that she would never cry again, and she had meant it at the time. She finally noticed where they were. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"We're here because I need to talk to you. Firstly, I thought I asked you not to call me parent-killer. We already determined that I didn't kill your parents, and that should be good enough for you."  
  
"Why should I believe you? All I've ever seen in you is you being cold and heartless."  
  
"That's not true! What about in the workshop when you first woke up? I was nice to you then."  
  
"Yeah, you were nice, but not caring! You didn't truly care one way or another."  
  
"That's true, but only because I was still afraid that you were going to attack me at any moment."  
  
"That shouldn't matter! If you really weren't a heartless parent- killer, you had nothing to fear from me."  
  
"But you didn't believe me! That was the problem - you didn't believe that I was innocent of what you accused me of. So I was afraid of you. And when I saw you wrapped in your towel later that day, I was so frightened that you would think that I was a slimy Peeping Tom that I just turned and ran. Now I'm not saying I didn't like what I saw, but when I was down talking to my mother, waiting for you to come down so I could apologize, my pride took over and I decided I was going to take after my father, the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and be a cold asshole. You heard the tail end of it, andI'm sorry you did. My mother understands that I don't mean anything I say when I get like that, but you don't know me too well yet, so you immediately made the assumption that I meant it. I didn't., though. You have to believe me! I want you to stay and get to know you better. We are the only Saiyans left alive, you know."  
  
"I know. . . ."  
  
"Alright then. Are you willing to go back with me now?"  
  
"As long as you promise to let me know the next time you are in a pissy mood, okay?"  
  
"WHAT?? I was not in a pissy mood!" Trunks crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Pan like a five year old.  
  
"Fine then. Whatever," grinned Pan. "I know! Let's race back to Capsule Corp. Whoever loses has to carry the shopping bags when you take me shopping!"  
  
"You're on!" said Trunks getting an unfair head start.  
  
"HEY!! You cheater! Get back here!"  
  
"You got to catch me first!" Trunks was at least a mile ahead.  
  
"Fine! I will!" said Pan, jumping into the air, thinking, ~Well, maybe I could lower my defenses just a little. . . this guy seems nice enough!~  
  
~***************************~  
  
"Mom! We're back!" Trunks shouted as he and Pan walked through the front door of Capsule Corp. "I got her to come back."  
  
Smacking Trunks on the head, Pan said, "You did not get me to come back, I came back on my own!"  
  
"You're going to pay for that smack, Pan!"  
  
"And who's going to make me, Trunks?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Yeah right! Bring it on!" As she said this, Trunks jumped her from behind, pinning her down on the floor. He held both of her arms with on hand and started tickling her.  
  
"Who's the master now, Pan? I think I win this one."  
  
"No you don't! *giggle giggle* I'll never give in!" Pan wriggled one of her arms free and tickled him. Trunks quickly pinned back down her arm and tickled her again.  
  
"Children, children, as pleased as I am to see you both acting like brother and sister, Trunks please don't kill our guest," stated Bulma as she walked down the front steps of Capsule Corp. "That would be most impolite!"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks, that would be most impolite!" laughed Pan, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Fine, fine you little imp, but next time watch out!" said Trunks, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Enough! Both of you, out of my house! Trunks, get the Capsule convertable and drive Pan to the mall. Take the American Express card, and I don't want to see you back here until you have everything on this list. Understand?" Bulma was kidding around, but she noticed that Pan and Trunks were getting along much better than they used to.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Everything on this list." Trunks looked down on the list, and fell over. "MOM! This is more clothes than I have boughten in a year!"  
  
"Well buy yourself something too then. You wear the exact same thing everyday, and I would think Sakura would like to see you in something else for a change anyways." Bulma turned and stormed out of the room, crashing things with servants following behind her to clean up the mess.  
  
As Trunks and Pan pulled out of Capsule Corp. in Trunks' red convertable, Pan finally asked what she had been holding in, "So, Trunks...Who's Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, did I never tell you? Sakura Himomura, she's my girlfriend. I've been seeing her for about a month now, and I'm really happy with her. She is about 5 foot 6, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's my age."  
  
"Really? Good for you," said Pan faintly as she leaned back in her seat. ~Why do I feel so disappointed? He's just an older brother to me.~  
  
When Trunks and Pan arrived at the largest mall in Tokyo, Mall of Japan, the headed straight for the female clothing. Neither of them were going to particularly enjoy this trip, so they thought they would get it over with and go to the movies afterward. Bulma said that Pan needed:  
  
6 38C bras  
  
25 panties  
  
6 pair of jeans, 3 light 3 dark  
  
6 pair of shorts, 3 light 3 dark  
  
15 T-shirts, design of Pan's choice  
  
15 casual long sleeved shirts, design of Pan's choice  
  
3 pair dress pants: white black navy  
  
6 dresses, design of Pan's choice  
  
1 prom dress, design of Pan's choice (just in case! ;-)  
  
5 dress shirts, colors of Pan's choice: long sleeved, collared  
  
3 winter coats  
  
2 swimsuits: 1 one-piece and 1 two-piece of Pan's choice  
  
25 pair of socks: colors of Pan's choice  
  
3 pair tennis shoes, design of Pan's choice  
  
3 pair dress shoes: black white navy  
  
3 pair sandals, design of Pan's choice  
  
60 ponytail holders, of Pan's choice  
  
1 bathrobe, of Pan's choice  
  
6 sets nightclothes: of Pan's choice  
  
1 haircut, of Pan's choice  
  
Anything else she thinks she needs, of Pan's choice  
  
After an extremelly embarrassing endevor at the bra and pantie shop, Pan chose the rest of her clothing without a problem, except for the swimsuit. She couldn't decided inbetween two two-piece suits, so she decided she would ask her 'big brother' for his advice. After seeing her wrapped in a towel, and not making a move, seeing her in bikinis sure wasn't going to do anything. "Hey Trunks, I want you to help me make a decision, okay? Trunks? You out there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm waiting. Come on out." Trunks sat in a chair near the changing room, boredly flipping through a magazine. Suddenly before him stood Pan, in the smallest pink bikini he had ever seen. He could see that what he had thought was the figure of a little girl was actually that of a young woman. He was almost drooling over her, when she snapped her fingers and said, "Hello? Trunks? What do you think? Is this one okay?"  
  
"Okay? Yeah, it's fine," said Trunks, pretending indifference. "I think I like this one better than the next one."  
  
"Okay, well then all we need is for me to find some shoes and maybe a little perfume, and we're out of here, okay? Then we can hit the movies, maybe." Pan went back into the changing room, wondering ~What came over him? He was acting so strangely...~  
  
As Pan came back out, fully clothed in some of her new clothes, Trunks stood up and went to walk behind her to the counter. As he did, he thought, ~How could I not have noticed before? Look at those hips...NO! Wait! You have a girlfriend, Trunks! Snap out of it! She'e four years younger than you! Snap out of it!~  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked innocently. "Are you okay? Could you give the lady the credit card?" Suddenly, realization dawned on her. ~He's looking at me the same way Minoru did! Why did I ever let my defenses down?!? I'm never going to let myself be hurt that way again..... I refuse!~ "I refuse!"  
  
"What?" said Trunks as they walked out of the store.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replyed Pan, turning a bright red. "On to the shoes."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After a fairly uneventful shopping and movie trip, Trunks and Pan headed back to Capsule Corp. Bulma greeted them at the door, and had a little suprise for Pan.  
  
"I found out when your birthday is!" Bulma stated proudly, happy with what she had done.  
  
"What? What's a birthday? I've never had one before..." Pan said, wondering what on earth Bulma was talking about.  
  
"A birthday is the day you were born. Normally people have a party and recieve presents on their birthdays. And I found out that yours is September 25th, exactly three months from now. What do you want for your birthday?" Bulma was so pleased with herself that she didn't notice the dropping in Pan's face. Luckily, Trunks did.  
  
"Oh...I don't need anything...You've done way too much already. You don't need to throw me a party, plus there would only be you and me and Trunks there, so it wouldn't be a big party. Don't worry about it, Bulma." With that, Pan reached up and grabbed her bags from Trunks and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Wait, Pan! I didn't even tell you...how old you were going to be..." said Bulma, her voice trailing off as Pan ran away. "What's gotten into her? I thought she would be excited to turn seventeen...."  
  
"Mom, it's nothing you did. I'm sure she was just tired from her shopping trip, and she's trying to adjust to having everything she could possibly want. Here, I'll go talk to her for you if you want." Trunks turned to go, but stopped when he heard Bulma's voice.  
  
"No, Honey, I think we should just leave her alone. She's had an eventful few weeks, and maybe she needs a break. I wonder if she forgot she was starting school next week..."  
  
"Oh, Mom, please don't make her go to school. I know for a fact she'll hate it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I don't have a choice. She has to learn or she'll never get anywhere in this life. The world is rebuilding itself, and she needs to rebuild herself with it."  
  
~**************************~  
  
Trunks could hear Pan sobbing through their shared wall. ~What could have happened? She was just starting to warm up to us, and now she's in her room crying because Mom wants to give her a birthday party? I know she doesn't like to cry, though I don't know why... It takes something major to make her cry like that... What kind of sense does that make? Screw Mom, I'm going to go talk to her.~  
  
Trunks jumped off his bed and went to the door that connected their rooms. Gently knocking, he heard the sobbing abruptly stop and Pan voice say harshly, "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk, Trunks."  
  
"Well that's too bad for you, because you have become my serrogate little sister, and because of that you are my concern. Now tell me what's wrong with you before I kick your ass."  
  
"You bastard! I said I didn't want to talk, and I meant it!" Pan was really pissed now.  
  
Slapping Pan across the face, Trunks said, "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm going to knock that pissy attitiude right out of you if you don't listen to me. All we've ever done to you is treat you like a part of the family. Where the hell do you get off treating my mother like a piece of shit and then storming up here and giving me attitude too? I don't know what it was like at your house, but that's sure as hell not how we treat people around here!"  
  
"What the hell do you care, Trunks Briefs? You've never cared about me, in fact you plainly stated that. Remember?"  
  
*Flaskback*  
  
"It wasn't my idea to put her in the room that connects to mine," Trunks grumbled, thinking that it would have been easier if this girl had never arrived. He voiced that opinion. As he did so, he turned to storm out of the room but he found a certain petite Saiyan in an overly large sundress blocking the way.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you, but you must remember, parent- killer, that you are the reason I'm here. If you think I'm such a bother I'll just go now. Thank you Bulma for your hospitality, and I'll be going now," said Pan, and turned and ran away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"That was a long time ago, Pan, and there's no way that you can use that against me."  
  
"That was this morning, Trunks. Not all to long ago, was it? I'm sure you still feel the same..." said Pan, switching into her native tongue. Trunks just stood and watched while Pan ranted in American and threw her clothes into a bag. As she turned to leave, she said the only word in American that he knew, "Goodbye, Trunks."  
  
With that, she turned and flew out the window.  
  
"SCREW HER! It would be so much more easy if she had never come into my life! I'm going to call Sakura, she can distract me."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	4. Pan in Danger! Trunks to the Rescue!

Trunks and Sakura where at a nightclub, dancing. As Trunks pulled Sakura close, they started grinding, making Trunks moan. When the song ended, Trunks dropped a kiss on Sakura's lips and pulled her over to the bar.  
  
"I'm so glad you called me tonight," Sakura said as she felt Trunks nuzzle the back of her neck.  
  
"I needed to see you," Trunks said, thinking about what had happened earlier this evening. ~I needed a distraction from Pan, that's what I needed. Wait, where did that thought come from? I needed to see Sakura. I needed to see Sakura. I needed to see Sakura. I need to see Pan!~ "Sakura, baby?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks? Oh, you want to dance some more? Sure, let's go!" Sakura pulled Trunks along behind her, Trunks watching her full butt swaying in front of his eyes, and when she turned around, her D-cup breasts bouncing. She leaned in and whispered, "I'm really drunk, so do you want me to do what I do for you sometimes?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, go ahead."  
  
Reaching up and kissing him passionately, she grabbed the closest girl next to her and kissed her passionately too. The girl was obviously drunk too, so she didin't protest. The girl had black hair in a low ponytail and Sakura grabbed the ponytail, taking the girl over to Trunks. They bumped and grined right in front of him, kissing the entire time. Trunks could feel himself being turned on, and then suddenly repulsed. He realized how much the second girl looked like Pan, and wanted to slap Sakura. She had chosen the one girl in the entire room that would repulse him. He cut in on the two, and pulled Sakura away. "I'm taking you home," he said gruffly, grabbing her by the arm hard enough to bruise.  
  
"Ow, Trunks! You're hurting me! I was just having a good time! You said I could!" Sakura whined, pulling against his force.  
  
"You will do what I say, and you will stop struggling, or you will wish that I had just left you in that club." Trunks' voice was low and threatening, and Sakura was so frightened she screamed.  
  
"HELP!! THIS MAN IS HURTING ME!! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANY-"  
  
"There's no one to hear you, Sakura, so please stop yelling. I'm sorry I frightened you, but I have other things on my mind than watching you make a slut of yourself. I'm going to take you home, and I'm going to call you in the morning. Nothing will have happened, do you understand me?"  
  
Sakura nodded, pertrified with fear. Trunks popped his Capsule red convertable and drove her home. She tried to kiss him goodnight, but Trunks held her off, and she walked to her house crying.  
  
Trunks thought, ~Well, at least that girl knew when to shut up. Pan, on the other hand...Ah, Pan must be home by now. Why should I worry about her? It is almost two in the morning. There's no way she's childish enough to still be running. She must have come to her senses and gone home.~ With that comforting thought, he popped his convertable and flew the short flight home.  
  
~****************************~  
  
When Trunks arrived home, he found Bulma frantic. Her hair was all a mess and she had every servant in the house awake and searching.  
  
"TRUNKS! Have you seen Pan? She disappeared and I haven't seen her since dinner! When I went to check on her ten minutes ago, she wasn't in her room! Did you fight with her or something that made her want to leave?" Bulma, a small woman, had her 6 foot 5 son by the arm and was pulling him down. He sat with her on the couch and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Yes, Mom, Pan and I did fight a little. But I'm sure she should be home any second now. I would know if anything was wrong oka---" Suddenly Trunks dropped off mid-sentence. He could hear Pan crying out for him, wanting him to come rescue her.  
  
"TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS! HELP ME!!!!" he could hear her scream as something dropped down on her lips so she couldn't scream anymore.  
  
"PAN!" shouted Trunks, powering up on instinct. He had to find her!  
  
"Trunks! Trunks, wait, tell me what's going on!" Bulma had tears running down her cheeks, trying to get her son to tell her what was wrong.  
  
"Just let me go, Mother! Pan needs me!" With that, Trunks leaped into the air, chasing after the sound of Pan's struggling.  
  
~***************************~  
  
Trunks' instincts led him to broken down part of Tokyo, somewhere where no one who didn't sell or buy drugs or themselves went. He suddenly remembered to switch on his disguising device so he could search safely for Pan. As he walked by, a blonde who reminded him faintly of Sakura said, "Hey big man, I know you want me. Only $100 a fuck."  
  
Trunks cordially grabbed her arm and whispered, "I have better trash than you underneath my shoes. If you don't leave me alone and tell all your friends to, I swear I will skin you alive. I have more important things to do tonight than waste my time with you." He let her go, throwing her down to the ground. He knew she would have bruises, but all he could hear was Pan's little voice screaming his name. He had to help her!  
  
"PAN!" he screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU, PAN? YELL SO I CAN FIND YOU!"  
  
"HELP ME!!" came her little voice. Trunks went Super Saiyan without even thinking about it and busted into the building that he heard the scream come from and was confronted with his worst nightmare.  
  
Pan was tied hand and foot across two poles. The men had stripped her to her underwear, and were getting ready to gang rape her. Several men already had erections and were looking at Pan like she was a piece of meat. Their leader, a large man, already had his pants down, and looked up at Trunks. "Hey, man, we found this one. Go get your own. Or, you can pay to watch us if you want to. This fat-ass broad was just wandering down the street when I asked her, real nice, to fuck with me and she said no. We're going to teach her not to say no to the Rat gang, ain't we, boys?"  
  
"Yeah, boss," chorused the boys, numbering in about ten.  
  
"I think I have something to say about that," said Trunks, with his blonde hair and his blue eyes glowing. He dropped the disguise and could hear Pan gasp.  
  
~He really came for me!~ thought Pan  
  
"What kinda freak is this man?" said the leader of the gang. "Didn't you have black hair a minute ago?"  
  
"Yeah. My hair turns blonde when I get really pissed at some full-of- himself jackass screws with my woman." ~Where the hell did that come from? She's not my woman!~ thought Trunks.  
  
"Your woman, eh? Well, do you think you can come and get her?" The leader stood to his full height, a full 7 foot, and looked down at Trunks. "Why don't you just try it?"  
  
"You really don't want me to. I can gurantee you that. You might just want to give me Pan and give up." Trunks stood to his full height, still a good 7 inches shorter than the leader.  
  
"What, this bitch has a name? I'm amazed. I thought she was just another street rat."  
  
"That's it, you asshole. You're dead."  
  
Trunks stopped holding back his energy. He could see Pan's eyes widen in fear at all the energy he now possessed. He flicked the leader in the nose and he fell dead, his face smashed into his brain. Before the others could react, he did the same to them. When he had finished, there was no blood on him anywhere, and he looked as clean as he had when he started. He reached and took the gag out of Pan's mouth. "Are you okay, little sis?"  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I could take care of myself! Oh, why am I so dizzy?" Trunks reached down and untied one of her arms.  
  
"Oh yeah, you can obviously take care of yourself. There's no way I'm letting a good girl, a virgin no less, be gang raped. You may think you're tough and strong, but obviously not enough."  
  
"I can take care of myself! Thank you for untying me. Now I'm going to..." Before she could finish what she was saying, Pan had fainted in Trunks' arms. He gathered her up in his arms and flew her towards their training area. He didn't want Bulma to see Pan like this, or she'd have a heart attack. ~Our training area? It was always just mine until she came along...~  
  
When they landed, Pan didn't even wake up. She just sighed and snuggled in closer in his arms. Trunks sat down on a nearby rock and just looked at her. He could see the beginning of a bruise across the back of her neck where the leader must have hit her to knock her out. It must have been a suprise attack, or she never would have been hit by it. He saw marks where the ropes had tied her down, and bruises all along her arms and breasts from the men touching her. ~I'm so glad I killed those men. They deserved worse than that, but torture isn't my style. At least I saved her before they could take her virginity.~ What made him want to cry was when he was a bruise across her cheek where he himself had slapped her earlier that evening. ~I can't believe I did that to Pan...~ When he brushed away his tears, Pan was jostled and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Pan, starting to wake up. "Minoru?"  
  
"No, sweety, it's Trunks." Trunks looked down into her eyes as she woke up. He had never noticed them before, how big and dark brown they were. They looked like doe's eyes, and he decided they were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. ~Who's Minoru? Oh, never mind, I'll find out later."  
  
"Oh..." Pan tried to sit up, but Trunks held her down. "What happened, Trunks?"  
  
"Don't try to sit up, sweetheart. You were just drugged by a few nasty men and I came and saved you." Trunks knew that lying would be the best for both of them right now.  
  
"Oh... Thank you Trunks... for saving me..." Pan reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~WHOA! What is that feeling? I've never felt it before!~ Thought Trunks as he lifted a hand to touch the spot where she had kissed him.  
  
"Are you ready to go back now, sweety? Mom will be frantic. Here, I saved your clothes, let's get some new ones on you. Ready?" Trunks carefully stood and hoisted Pan into his arms. She was no burden at all, barely weighing anything.  
  
"Okay..." said Pan, sliding back into unconciousness.  
  
"Almost home, sweetheart. You're almost home..." whispered Trunks, wondering what on earth was making his heart beat so quickly and why it felt so natural holding Pan in his arms. 


	5. Friendship Progresses

*One Year Later*  
  
*Over the last year, Pan and Trunks have been growing close. They have become the best of friends, basically.*  
  
"Mom! Mom! I picked up Pan from school!" yelled Trunks as he and Pan walked in the front door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I don't see why I still have to go to school! I'm seventeen, almost eighteen! I shouldn't be made to go to school like a child!" whined Pan, throwing down her school books.  
  
"You know for a fact why you have to go to school, so stop complaining. Go change out of your school uniform and we'll get going to the mall, okay? I want to catch Ashley there if I can." Trunks' newest girlfriend, Ashley, worked as a living manaquin for one of the department stores in the mall.  
  
"Just go on without me, okay, Trunks? I just want to train right now." ~Plus,~ Pan thought, ~I don't want to be a third wheel.~  
  
"Are you sure, little one? I want you to come along," said Trunks, wondering what had suddenly come over her. Normally she loved to tag along with him and Ashley, but lately all she's been doing is training and studying, studying and training. ~I realize she's working hard so she can graduate at the end of this semester, but the girl needs a break!~  
  
"I'm not little!" complained Pan, looking up at Trunks. "I'm also sure. I have some training to do."  
  
"Okay, but if you change your mind, we'll be at the mall." Trunks turned and walked out the door, leaving Pan all alone.  
  
"BULMA! BULMA!" screamed Pan, looking for her surrogate mother.  
  
"I'm right here! What's wrong, honey?" Bulma came racing down the stairs knowing that when Pan yelled like that, she really needed attention.  
  
"I was asked something today and I thought you would tell me what it means..." Pan's face started to turn red and Bulma knew that this wasn't going to be short.  
  
"What is it, honey? I've got the time to listen." Bulma pulled her down into the family room, setting her down onto a couch next to her.  
  
"Okay...Well...This guy in my writing class...he...well...he.."  
  
"Come on, honey, spit it out!"  
  
"Well, since you know that I lived basically in seclusion and have never gone to school before and I don't know what this is, I thought I could ask you, and well, um, well, yeah, this guy at school 'asked me out.' I've never been 'asked out' before. What does that mean, Bulma? Does he mean the same thing that Trunks does when he says 'I'm going to take that guy out?'" Pan pushed out, trying to get everything out at once so if Bulma was going to laugh, she would only laugh once.  
  
"Oh, sweety, that means that they like you and want to go on a date with you."  
  
"Oh...Bulma, what's a date?" Bulma hit the floor in suprise.  
  
"You mean a good-looking girl like you has never been on a date before?"  
  
"No...Is that a bad thing?" Pan looked confused, wondering what on Earth Bulma could mean.  
  
"No, no honey. You just never got the chance to be asked. A date is where a guy likes a girl and he asks her to go to a place to spend time with him. It is so the boy and the girl can get to know each other better so that they know if they really like each other a lot."  
  
"Oh...What does it feel like to like someone?"  
  
"You get butterflies in your stomach. You want to be with them forever. You could talk to them forever. And when you do have an argument, you have enough patience with each other that you give each other a chance to explain."  
  
"Oh... I guess I like that guy then."  
  
"Well then," said Bulma, wrapping her arm around Pan's shoulders, "you should definetely go out with him. What's his name, by the way?"  
  
"His name? Oh, his name is Uub."  
  
"Oh, well you should definetely go out and have a great time with Uub. But before you do promise me something." At Pan's nod, Bulma contined, "Have Trunks teach you what to do to a guy if he makes a move on you, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry Bulma. I know exactly how to handle a guy!"  
  
"Well good then. Have a great time!"  
  
"I will, next week, when we go out. But this week I need to train. Thanks for all the help, Bulma, but I need to go train. I'll see you around dinnertime!"  
  
~**********************************************************~  
  
Later that evening when Trunks got home he decided to look for Pan. There was something he wanted to give her that he had boughten for her at the mall.  
  
"Pan! Hey, Pan, come down here!" yelled Trunks. Pan was flying above his head, training outside Capsule Corp. She had gone Super Saiyan, and was working on Super Saiyan 2, but she just couldn't see to get it right.  
  
"Hang on a second, Trunks! I've almost got this routine down!" Pan finished her routine with a front round kick and landed on the ground in front of Trunks, sweating like a pig. She picked up the nearby towel which she had left for just this occasion and wiped her forehead. All she had on was a pair of shorts and a black sports bra so she could train easily. "Okay, what is it you needed Trunks? Better make it quick because Bulma probably has dinner about ready. You know how she gets when I come in to dinner in my training clothes!"  
  
"I know, I know, but I just wanted to give you this." Trunks held up a little black jewelry box. Pan looked at it curiously, wondering what could be inside. "It's a friendship bracelet that I picked up at the mall today. I couldn't stop thinking that I shouldn't have ditched you, so I thought this might make it up to you a little bit." Trunks opened the box and pulled out a delicate chain. It was two strands woven together: one of silver and one of gold.  
  
Pan gasped, "Oh, Trunks, you didn't have to do this for me! Honestly, you should give this to Ashley. I don't deserve it!"  
  
"But Pan, you're my best friend. I want you to have it. And with it, I want to ask you a question." Trunks' face colored a little bit, and Pan wondered what his question could be.  
  
"Sure, Trunks, ask away."  
  
"If you accept this bracelet, I want you to become much more open with me. There are times I want to but my arm around your waist, or grab your hand, or give you a kiss on the cheek, or call you sweetheart, but I'm afraid to because I think it will ruin our friendship. I don't want to scare you, but I'm an affectionate person, and I want to show my friendship for you in more ways than I do now. Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh...Well, okay, I guess. I don't really have a problem with that." Pan reached up, put her arms around Trunks' neck, and give him the first real hug he had ever recieved from her.  
  
~WHOA! I thought I was over this! Where is this feeling coming from? She seems to fit perfectly in my arms...~ Trunks thought. ~I have a girlfriend, and Pan is my little sister. That is all. I'm sure that that is all.~ He looked down on her, wondering at what he felt.  
  
"Uh, Trunks? Can I go now? I need to change for dinner." Pan looked up at him expectantly, knowing he would let her go.  
  
"Oh, sure. Go on; Mom will be pissy if you look like you do now when you get to dinner!"  
  
"HEY!" yelled Pan, reaching up and hitting him over the head. "Says the guy who was just hugging the life out of me! And I'm sure you look so much better. You better go change. Bulma will be pissy!" Pan turned and ran, wanting to quickly get away before Trunks could catch her. Turning her head and blowing Trunks a fake kiss, she dashed inside and up to her room.  
  
~*******************************************************~  
  
Still muttering to himself about young girls and how full of themselves they could be, Trunks, dressed in a black pair of pants and light blue dress shirt that complimented his eyes, knocked on Pan's door. Bulma had decreed that since they had become friends, Trunks would escort Pan down to dinner every night. When Pan didn't respond, Trunks opened the door softly to see Pan sitting at her vanity.  
  
"I knew it was you, so I figured you would just come in. I'm just finishing up, and I'll be right down." Pan didn't even turn. She didn't hear Trunks coming up behind her. When she felt his head land on her shoulder, she smiled smally and finished putting on her eyeshadow. Over the past year, though she was still as tough as ever, she had softened down a bit and was much more feminine. It was one of Bulma's greatest feats, in Trunks' opinion.  
  
"Well, if you're ready, I can smell roast beef and I'm starving!" said Trunks, grabbing her hands and pulling her up from the little blue velvet stool she sat on.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm ready. How do I look?" Bulma had left a note on Pan's dresser to look expecially nice this evening (without a reason), so Pan was wearing a light blue full length dress which swished around her ankles. Since it was June, it was a halter top, but high cut and modest nonetheless. She had blue diamonds in her ears, Bulma's Christmas gift to her, and just a touch of light blue eyeshadow on.  
  
"You look almost as good as me, Squirt!" Trunks said, thinking ~DAMN! Look at her! She looks so good! Boy, she sure has grown up in the last year!~ "Now let's go!"  
  
"You jerk!" joked Pan, reaching up to mouse Trunks' perfectly combed hair.  
  
"PAN!" yelled Trunks, running to her mirror to fix his hair.  
  
~I could never date someone so vain.~ thought Pan, knowing full well that it was a lie.  
  
"Come on, Trunks. It's only you, me, Bulma, and the servants tonight. We don't need to look perfect!"  
  
"Says the girl that held off dinner for an hour to 'freshen up.'" Trunks knew he had her beat.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Pan, slipping her hand into his elbow. "Let's go down to dinner, shall we?"  
  
~***************~ 


	6. Horror with Uub

As Trunks and Pan walked down the steps to the dining room arm in arm, Bulma looked up in anticipation at the two. She had a look of utter glee in her eyes as she rose to meet them. "Pan! Trunks! Come on into the dining room!"  
  
Looking at each other in question but finding no answer, they shrugged together and headed into the grand dining room at Capsule Corp.  
  
The lights were out and suddenly Trunks pulled away from Pan. "Trunks?" she asked looking around in the darkness. "Trunks? Bulma? Trunks?!? Come on guys, this isn't funny! Where are you?" She looked around, trying to peer through the thick darkness and couldn't see a thing. Suddenly the lights went on and she saw several of her school friends, Trunks, Bulma, and Trunks' girlfriend Ashley all standing around a beautifully decorated table.  
  
"Don't you know what today is?" asked Bulma. "A year ago today you came and attacked Trunks. So this is the anniversary of you coming into our lives! Since this was such a big day, I thought I would throw you a small party. Now don't get mad at us, but this was such a big deal that I just knew you would want to celebrate it!"  
  
"Bulma...You know I don't like family parties..." Pan looked kinda downfallen, so her best friend from school, Bra, came and put her arm around her.  
  
"Oh come on, Pan! This is a big deal! Plus, it'll be fun!" Bra said, leaning in to Pan's ear to whisper, "Plus it gives all us girls a chance to check out your hunky adopted older brother!"  
  
Giggling, Pan replyed, "Sorry, I think you'll have to wait in line." Pointing to where Trunks stood, the two girls watched him plant a kiss on Ashley's lips. "I think he's taken."  
  
"Damn right I'm taken!" said Trunks, coming to hug Pan. "I'm taken with my girlfriend's beauty and the scary cuteness of my little sister!"  
  
"TRUNKS!" screeched Pan. "You're messing up my hair! AGAIN!"  
  
"Oh, who cares? It's your party Pan, you could show up in your underwear and no one would really care!" said Trunks. Then he turned and noticed a shy young man coming near them. "So, Pan, who's this fine young buck? He seems to be extraordinarily interested in you!"  
  
"TRUNKS! SHUT UP!" cried Pan, starting to blush. "You'll make me blush!"  
  
"Ooh, too late for that! Come on, Bra, let's make ourselves scarce!" said Trunks, grabbing Bra by the arm. She looked ready to faint and she threw a look at Pan that said, okay, now I'm ready to die! "Good luck with Uub!" whispered Bra over her shoulder as she was dragged away by her dream man.  
  
~I'm gonna need it!~ thought Pan, wondering what to say.  
  
As Uub walked up to Pan, smiling shyly, he said in a quiet, thoughtful voice, "Hi Pan. Happy anniversary, by the way." He handed her a drink, and she took it, smiling appreciatively.  
  
Flustered, Pan replyed, "Oh, yeah, I'm really glad I decided to stay here."  
  
Reaching to take Pan's hand, Uub said with a voice full of admiration, "Me too..."  
  
Blushing a brilliant scarlet, Pan looked down at her extremelly fasionable sandals (which she had choosen herself, much to the delight of Bulma) and finished drinking her drink. She couldn't think of anything to say so when she felt her blush receeding, she looked up into Uubs eyes and smiled. She pulled her hand away, waved a faint goodbye to Uub, and walked over to where Bulma stood talking to several of her friends. She could feel Uub's fantastic green eyes following her while she walked and hoped that she didn't fall. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off her feet and flown out a window.  
  
"Huh? Trunks?" Pan looked up and noticed that the face of the person carrying her did not belong to Trunks.  
  
"Not even close, sweetheart," said Uub, smiling down at her shock. "What, didn't know I could fly? Yup, I learned a lot watching you and your brother flying around constantly. If you don't want someone to pick up on your techniques, don't use them constantly. At least that's what my martial arts teacher told me."  
  
Pan nearly fainted, thinking ~Oh damn it, I didn't know Uub was tough! This could complicate this a little.~ Outwardly she said, "Where are you taking me? Bulma and Trunks are sure to miss me at the party."  
  
Grinning, Uub said, "I told Bulma to cover for us, so no one will miss us at all. I just had to sweep you away for a while so I could get a respectable answer to the question I asked you this morning." Uub landed in a remote spot out in the country. It reminded Pan strongly of Trunks' training area, but without all the trees. There was a crystal clear lake with the sliver of a moon reflected in it. This was obviously private property, and Pan had to wonder how much money Uub had.  
  
"So, Pan," questioned Uub, pulling her to a nearby bench to sit down, "what is your answer to the question? Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes..." said Pan, feeling oddly like she was giving in to something she wasn't really interested. ~Oh come on now girl, he's cute, rich, and strong. What else could you want?~  
  
"Good..." whispered Uub, "because if my answer was different, you may not like what is coming next." Uub grabbed Pan's hands, pulled her close, and planted a kiss on her mouth. Struggling to get free, Pan screamed against Uub's lips. Pulling up for air, Uub looked at Pan curiously. "What's wrong with you? I thought you said you wanted to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Do you think we could not kiss, at least not at first?" ~I need to calm down or I'll find Trunks coming after Uub. I wonder how he always knows when I'm upset...~ "I'm not ready..."  
  
Moving his hands up and down Pan's arms, Uub was immediately rougher with her. "Sorry, but when you agreed to be my girlfriend, you agreed to this." Winding his arms around Pan's neck, Uub pulled her down onto the grass and forced himself on her. Pan waved her arms and legs about but nothing would defer Uub from his purpose. Pan had underestimated his toughness and, as only a fourth Saiyan, she couldn't move him. As he started leaving sloppy kisses down her neck, Pan screamed as she had never screamed before. "MINORU! MINORU! MINORU! MIIINOOOOORUUUUU! MINORU, HELP ME!"  
  
There was no one to hear her screams. Uub had made sure of that by bringing her all the way out there into the country.  
  
Putting a hand over her mouth, Uub whispered into her ear, "If you don't have sex with me, willingly, right now, I'll kill everyone that matters to you. Bra, Bulma, Trunks. Everyone. I have the power." Suddenly he let his power flare up, and Pan knew it was true. Uub could kill them all. "If you don't, they'll all be dead, and you'll be blamed."  
  
~Oh my god...Trunks...I have to!~ "Fine...I'll do it...but don't hurt my family!" cried Pan, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she had to make this sacrifice, for the good of her family.  
  
"I won't, if you do what I say. First, take off your dress." Pan complied and layed still while Uub fondled her roughly. "Yeah, that's it, baby," groaned Uub. Pan was fully crying by now, but Uub was so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he didn't even notice. "Okay, now take off my pants."  
  
"I know what to do..." mumbled Pan. She unzipped Uub's pants and looked at his bulging manhood. Starting to sob, she took it into her hands. She ran her fingers up and down it and started applying the other hand as well. Uub shivered with pleasure as Pan continued to pleasure him.  
  
"Enough! Now lay down on the ground. I'm going to take you now." Pushing Pan back, Uub pulled off Pan's panties and threw them on the ground with the rest of her clothes. He went to finger Pan first, reaching into her darkness. "WHAT?!? YOU'RE NOT A VIRGIN!"  
  
Sobbing harshly, Pan declared, "It doesn't matter! Just take me!"  
  
"Fine. But I didn't know you were a slut, Pan. Who was it? Trunks?" As Pan started crying even harder, Uub smiled, taking pleasure in her pain, and slid himself into her. She endured it until she felt him come inside her. Even then she didn't allow herself to become weak. She continued on.  
  
Uub stood and gathered his things. "Well, that was pleasurable, but not as much as I wanted. Don't worry, you won't have to do that again. I only really like virgins. It's really too bad that Trunks took your virginity. If you walk due west for two hours, you should come to Capsule Corp. Good luck." Suddenly back to his caring, school self, he said, "I'll see in school on Monday!"  
  
~I'm never going back to Capsule Corp...How could I have let this happen? I'll never be able to face them again! What would I say to Trunks? 'I had sex with a jackass to save your lucky ass?' I don't think so... And Trunks didn't take my virginity! Now that'll get around Tokyo, and I'll never be welcome there again. Trunks didn't...he wouldn't...it was Minoru...no one will ever believe me...~ Pan started walking due east and had made it about ten yards before the drugs Uub had slipped her in her drink knocked her out cold.  
  
Sorry about the sad ending! Hopefully things will look up for our dear Pan soon! 


	7. Pan's Death

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I'm just trying to continue on the story perfectly, and it's really tough! Thanks for being patient!  
  
"Well, thanks for coming to the party," said Trunks, shaking hands with one of Pan's friends. This was the last of the guests to leave, and Trunks wasn't sad at all to see the party end. "I'm sorry the party girl dissapeared, but Mom said she wasn't feeling very good." Trunks suddenly realized who he was talking to. "Oh, Uub! I'm really glad you and my sister are going out now. You had better take care of her, okay?"  
  
Uub's bright green eyes flashed with pain. "Actually, we broke up already."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" yelled Trunks. "What did you do to make her break up with you already?!?"  
  
"Actually, I did it. She pulled me away from the party and took me out into the country. She said yes to my question, and I was so happy! Then she kissed me. It was so wonderful, exactly how I had dreamed it would be. But then she started to become more demanding, wanting to go farther and farther. I said no, and she said if I didn't she would come back to school and tell everyone that I'm gay. When that didn't work, she said that it was no big deal, that she was a not a virgin and that you were the one that took her virginity. I couldn't believe it, but she insisted. When I still denied her, she started pulling at my clothes and calling me all sorts of obscienities. It was then I told her I couldn't go out with her anymore. She threw a fit and started flying off in to the west. I knew she would go back to Capsule Corp., so I headed back here. I can't believe she hasn't shown back up yet!" Uub looked so sheepish that Trunks almost believed what he said, but not quite.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE! To tell such lies about my best friend! I can believe everything up until you said she became more demanding. Pan and I have talked about this, and she wants to save herself for a very special someone. She wouldn't threaten you, bitch, but I will, don't worry. But to point out more lies: she is virgin. And another: I WOULD NEVER FUCK PAN! And even if I wanted to, I would do it with her consent. WITH HER CONSENT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?!? She's my best friend! I would never ever EVER take her virginity! She doesn't call anyone obscienties anymore. I know this. I live with her. Don't question me. You must have done something to her, asshole, so spit it out, what the fuck did you do to my best friend? And don't try lying again, because you don't do it very well. You were about as easy to see through as Pan is." Trunks had Uub pinned up against a wall and was threatening him with his expanding power.  
  
"I swear to Kami that that's how it happened! Believe me!" Uub had realized about halfway through his lies that Trunks was indeed less powerful than him, but when he was pissed, there was nothing that could stop him. Uub also realized that if he was to survive this ordeal, he would have to lie his way out of it.  
  
"You're lucky that I swore to Pan that I would never kill a human unless there was a real reason. To me this is a real reason, but to Pan it isn't, I can tell you that right now. Now, you will tell me what you did to Pan really and where you hid them, or I won't kill you, I'll only rip off limbs until you're willing to talk. Do you understand? Every last bit of what you did to her, or you will be severely hurt, but not killed."  
  
"Yes, I understand...." Uub had suddenly changed his tune. He would get away with his life after all! ~It was all worth it to fuck Pan..~ "I took her out in the country. I took advantage of her. I told her that if she didn't I would kill you, Bulma, and Bra. I forced her to touch me. I honestly found out she wasn't a virgin, though. I didn't take her virginity. Someone else had beat me to it, damn it..." said Uub, his voice trailing off at the end.  
  
Using only a fraction of his force, Trunks lifted Uub by his expensive shirt and threw him over the Capsule Corp. wall, screaming after him, "If I ever see your face again, Uub, I swear to Kami that I will kill you slowly!"  
  
~Oh, Pan, honey, you didn't have to do this! I know you did it to protect us...Why didn't you cry out for me? I would have come to save you if you had just cried out for me! She knows I can hear her if she needs my help! I wonder who she screamed for...~  
  
Running inside, he went to find Bulma. When he found her, he explained what had happened and Bulma burst into tears, saying, "You have to find her! Go! I'll be fine here."  
  
"Thanks Mom. I'm so glad you understand." Racing to his room, Trunks grabbed his disguising device and switched into some normal training gear. He ran out of the house and started going due west in the direction Uub had said she was going. ~WAIT! If that heartless bitch was lying about everything else, why wouldn't he lie about the direction she was going? I'm sure then she went EAST!~ Trunks went Super Saiyan and blasted across the sky, leaving lightning bolts behind him. ~I've got to find Pan! She needs my support right now! But I have to wonder, who took her virginity?"  
  
~*******************************************~  
  
Pan awoke feeling groggy, the waters of the lake lapping against her legs. ~Huh...? OH! That asshole, Uub! Now he's made it impossible for me to go back to one of the few places that I've ever been happy in... What am I going to do?~ Sitting up and looking around her, she noticed that the lake in front of her was very large and very deep. She remembered that she couldn't swim, and took a step into the lake. ~This may be my only option...~ Taking a deep breath, Pan stepped farther and farther out into the lake, until her gorgeous blue dress was soaked. As her head became submerged in the freezing blue waters of the lake, Pan thought, ~This is a noble way to die... Saving Trunks from any embarrasment... If only I could see him again before I die... Even if I never told you, Trunks, I hope you know: I lo....ve.....................~ Everything went black as Pan's body slowly floated down to the bottom of the lake, leaving a blue piece of her dress floating along the top of the pool of death, the pool of escape that Pan had found.  
  
AN: Once again, sorry for the short and depressing chapter. If I get more reviews, I might write a little quicker! Even if I don't, things will defenetely look up for Pan and Trunks in the next chapter (I hope). 


	8. A Little of the Past

AN: Once again, let me remind you, I need reviews to continue with this story! The lack of response lets me know you don't like it, so I don't need to waste my time worrying about it! If I don't get at least ten reviews, I won't waste my time posting the next chapter. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did!  
  
On with the story!  
  
As Pan slid into welcome unconsiousness, she could see herself floating in the lake.  
  
~Huh? What?!? Isn't that me?!?~ She observed herself floating in the pool and thought about her past. She felt as if she was transported back to relive those extreme moments, either happy or sad, once again.  
  
*Flashbacks*  
  
~Pan, 5 years old, waving goodbye to her beloved father as he promises to come back. He takes her mother in his arms and swears he will always come back to her. He never returns.~  
  
~Pan, 7 years old, watching her mother weep in their shared bedroom over a letter Pan couldn't read. Pan starts to sob out of fear and frustration.~  
  
~Minoru, a 16 year old, arrives on this scene, picks up the letter, and reads it aloud.  
  
-I'm sorry to be writing this letter to you, 'Mrs.' Son, but I must report to you that your 'husband' was killed in a valient battle protecting his young apprentice, Trunks Briefs, from the menace androids. He died fighting to save not only the life of a young talent, but also to try and protect this world and make it a brighter place. I hope you understand that the sacrifice that your 'husband' made was a necessary and correct one. That young apprectice, Mr. Briefs, has chosen to report to you that Gohan Son's body is too damaged to have a proper burial, so all will be cared for here. Once again, I'm very sorry.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dr. Briefs, PhD (grandfather of Trunks Briefs)-  
  
"Oh ma'am, I'm sorry!" Minoru exclaimed, reaching his arms around Videl. As Videl faints in his arms, he lays her gently on the bed. He looks around and finally notices Pan sitting next to the bed. "Sweatheart, it's alright...come to me, I'm Minoru. I'm going to be like an older brother to you!"  
  
Pan comes timidly to him and is suddenly drawn into his arms. She looks up into his face and asks, "Why was Mumma crying?"  
  
Minoru looks down at her and says, "No reason, honey, just overreacting about something."~  
  
~Pan, 9 years old, crying in Minoru's arms as Videl, stiff and cold, is lowered into the ground. The diagnosis: death by broken heart.~  
  
~Pan, later that day, moving in with Minoru at his apartment to train. He explains that she is very special and should learn to fight, and that when her father gets back, he would be proud to have a fighting daughter who can take care of herself. She doesn't argue.~  
  
~Pan, 10 years old, finds the letter that Dr. Briefs wrote to her mother tucked away in Minoru's papers. She runs to him for comfort, forgetting that he's the one that lied to her many times about her father. Her hatred for Trunks Briefs, the man that killed her father, is born.~  
  
~Pan, 13 years old, training as hard as she possibly can. Her goal: kill the most hated man in her life: Trunks.~  
  
~Pan, later that same year, running to Minoru for comfort because someone at school had called her a slut. Minoru puts his arms around her and begins to rub her back. As Pan's sobs subside, Minoru starts kissing her neck.  
  
"No, stop! Minoru, stop!" Pan cries. "Big brother!" Minoru doesn't stop, and when Pan tries to use her strength to push him away, he slaps her across the face. It is not the first time that Minoru ever hit her, but it was the first time he hit her in the face. The pain is minimal, but the shock is major.  
  
"This is life, Pan!" Minoru snaps. "You're not a little girl anymore. Grow up and know that this is good for you! I want you, Pan, and if you can't handle that, that too damn bad! You owe me at least this much for putting up with you through your whiny years and not turning you out to the street!"  
  
All Pan could feel was pain and all she could think was, ~What if he's right? I do owe him this much...~ As Minoru released himself inside her virgin opening, a single tear slid down her cheek. She swore it would be her last.~  
  
~Pan, 16 years old, finally deciding she's strong enough to face Trunks. She had heard that he defeated the androids that had killed her father, so she knew he had to be pretty strong. When she told Minoru she was leaving, he tries to prevent her from leaving. "After all I've done for you, you want to leave me now?"  
  
"You've done nothing except beat me and rape me for the last three years, Minoru! At one time I loved you like a brother, but that's gone now. I hope you realize the damage that you've done! I'll never love you or another ever again!" Pan screamed at him, pounding on his chest and trying to get him to move out of the way.  
  
"Sorry, dear, but I'm not letting you go."  
  
"I'll kill you before I stay here one more second, Minoru!" Pan was getting desperate; she needed a way out.  
  
"Just try, little one. Just try. You know I'm stronger than you!" Minoru laughed hysterically and shoved Pan. She didn't move. "Now, sweetie, we both know that you're a little stronger than the average girl, so don't be offended by this!" He punched her in the face. She didn't even flinch. "Okay, make me be even stronger. HERE!" He put all his weight behind one punch, but she still didn't move.  
  
"Is that enough, Minoru?" Pan looked on with deadly calm. When Minoru didn't respond, she assumed it was not enough. She pushed him through a nearby wall and resumed her leaving.  
  
Outside, she looks up at the shack she had spent a good amount of time in. "Goodbye, childhood. I must kill Trunks!" She took off walking in the direction of the train station, trying to figure out exactly how she was going to find Trunks.~  
  
~Pan, same age, arrives on the scene in Trunks' personal training area. She could find him by tracking his energy levels and it lead her right to him. She proclaimed her hatred and attacked. She was knocked down, but her life took a definite up since then.~  
  
*End Flashbacks*  
  
Pan looked down at her floating body once more before she turned to go elsewhere. She could feel herself becoming more and more distant, like she was fading. She resigned herself to that fact and prepared to fade away from her cruel life forever. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back. She was being pulled back from the edge, like she had someone grabbing at her. She was being drawn back and she decided not to fight it. Pan felt herself sliding into her body and accepted that she had a second chance to make things right. ~*******************************~  
  
Trunks raced east, looking for any sign of Pan's life or energy. He raced over a lake far out in the country when suddenly he felt Pan's energy dwindle to nothing directly beneath him. He plunged down, looking for anything he could see that would give him any idea of where to look. He saw a light blue dress, the same one that he had been admiring on Pan that night, in the middle of the lake. He dived into the freezing waters and went under in an attempt to find her. Find her he did, and pulling her to the shore, he started to mouth-to-mouth, not even thinking about what he was doing. Tears ran down his cheeks as he begged her, "Please, Pan, don't die! Don't die, Pan! You have so much to live for! Please don't die!" He took another breath and continued breathing for her. Finally she coughed and showed signs of life. Trunks let out a rough sob and pulled her soaking body close. "You shouldn't have done that, Panny.I could have taken that guy in a heartbeat! You didn't have to do that. Well, we'd best get you home so Mom can work her magic." With that, he lifted the still unconscious Pan in his arms, dropped a quick kiss on her cheek, and blasted off in the night sky, racing home to get Pan some medical attention. ~*********************~  
  
End chapter 8! That one was tough to write, so please comment on it, good or bad! Oh, and responses to my earlier reviews:  
  
Serena: Thanks! I hope I keep doing okay!  
  
Genki-Parron: Sorry again!  
  
Aeris: You're my girl! I hope you're not just saying that, though!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: I dunno if it's old English or not, but thanks for the compliment! I wanna keep going!  
  
Dawnslight: Thanks for the nice review! Oh, and I tried to send you the chapter like you requested but it didn't get through. I hope the next three work! Oh, and since this is AU, there might be a little OOC. If there is, sorry. Oh well!  
  
No one needs to know: Uh huh read the rest before you comment. Thanks. Note that I drop it after that chapter? Plus, don't you think you could be a little kinder to a newbie such as myself? Please try to look past that and see the story for what it really is next time.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last! 


	9. Trunks in Torture

Thank you so much for reviewing, everyone! It really encouraged me to continue on with this little story I have going here. I hope you like this chapter! The last one was really tough to write, that's why it took so long to post.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing *excepting Minoru*, though I wish I did!  
  
~***************************~  
  
*Two days later*  
  
The hospital room was a sad sight. Trunks sat beside the bed, holding Pan's hand. His face looked haggard, like he hadn't shaved in days. His clear blue eyes were surrounded by red, obvious signs that he had been crying. His head was bowed over Pan's hand, his longish lavender hair covering his eyes.  
  
Pan also looked awful. Her long, ebony hair was tangled and greasy. Her eyes were closed, as they had been for two days. She was thinner than Trunks had ever seen her and it pained him to look at her. He understood why she had attempted what she had, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Pan had put herself through so much just to protect himself and his mother, and just the knowledge that it was partly his fault that she was in this position rattled him. He cared quite a bit about Pan, and knowing that she had forced herself to do something to this measure had forced him to face those feelings.  
  
~I honestly didn't know I felt so strongly for her...~ thought Trunks, bending over Pan's hand to hide his tears. ~If I would cry for her, it has to be strong...~ Trunks dropped her hand next to her form on the bed. He no longer tried to hide his tears as he watched her small body and firm chest raise and drop slowly, painfully as she fought to continue life.  
  
~Just the thought of her doing what she did...it makes me feel like shit! I can't believe I let this happen! It's all my fault!~ Trunks pushed back his hair and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't hold back any longer the sobs that had been threatening for two days. As the sobs shook his body, Trunks could see visions of what had happened to Pan. It replayed over and over in his mind. He tried to come to grips with it, but it just kept overwhelming him.  
  
~It's all my fault! I let her go away with Uub! I let him touch her! I couldn't find her fast enough! If she had just called out for me, I would have found her in a heartbeat! She didn't, and it took me too long to find her!~ As Trunks' sobs subsided, he began to think more clearly.  
  
~Though it's still my fault, it's over and done with now. All I can do is hope that she survives...If she does, I'll never let her be hurt again!~ Trunks jumped to his feat.  
  
"I swear it to you, Pan! I'll never let you be hurt again!" Trunks yelled out loud, falling to his knees beside her bed. "I swear I'll protect you with every inch of my soul, Panny. I lo..." Trunks whispered, stopping himself as he started to express his feelings.  
  
~WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?~ he thought frantically. ~She's four years younger than me, like a little sister to me, totally gorgeous, absolutely perfect...NO! She's a little sister, and I can't think of her in any other way! I know it would scare her to death after what just happened! Even if I thought I was right, that what I'm thinking it true, I would keep it to myself. I have no right to push such feelings on her after the trauma she just went through. I have no right! I have no right to feel this way or to love her! OH GOD! There I go thinking it again! I need to stop! I have to stop! I don't want to stop...~ Trunks stood up and sat back in his chair, pulling it even closer to her bedside. She rolled over to face him and smiled in her coma. That small smile brought tears once again in Trunks' eyes. He let himself have just a few seconds of no self-control and leaned over Pan's coma tic form and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
He leaned away and observed her face. Her nose was much more prominent than it had been two days ago. It was not normal for someone to lose this much weight this quickly, the doctor had said, so it had to have come from something traumatic. Neither Trunks nor Bulma had wanted to discuss what had happened with the doctor, so they had both lied and said they had no idea what could have happened. The doctor had been concerned, but he had given up. Even the doctor had noticed how much more drawn Pan's face was, and as Trunks sat watching it, he noticed little differences as well. Her lips were thinner and her cheekbones were very noticeable. In a matter of two days she looked like she had lost enough weight to be starving herself for two weeks.  
  
~Why did you think we wouldn't accept you anymore, Pan? Mom and I both care for you so much. We would accept you and maybe even love you more for this. I know I don't show it too often, but still. ~ Pan rolled away from him, pulling her hand from his grasp. He looked at his hands for a few seconds, then once again covered his face in despair.  
  
~What if you don't make it through, Pan? I'll never get another chance to prove to you that I care about you! I've treated you so awfully sometimes.~  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"It wasn't my idea to put her in the room that connects to mine," Trunks grumbled, thinking that it would have been easier if this girl had never arrived. He voiced that opinion. As he did so, he turned to storm out of the room, but he found a certain petite Saiyan in an overly large sundress blocking the way.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a bother to you, but you must remember, parent- killer, that you are the reason I'm here. If you think I'm such a bother I'll just go now. Thank you Bulma for your hospitality, and I'll be going now," said Pan, and turned and ran away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Slapping Pan across the face, Trunks said, "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm going to knock that pissy attitiude right out of you if you don't listen to me. All we've ever done to you is treat you like a part of the family. Where the hell do you get off treating my mother like a piece of shit and then storming up here and giving me attitude too? I don't know what it was like at your house, but that's sure as hell not how we treat people around here!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~I can't believe I did those things. I would never have done those if I'd known that this would happen! I know, these were a long time ago, but honestly I still feel bad for them. I've never been anything but an ass to you, Pan!~ Once again Trunks stood up and walked over to the other side of her bed so he could look at her face.  
  
"I've never done anything but be awful to you, Pan, and for that I am very sorry. I swear that if. no when you wake up again I'll show you how much I love you."  
  
~NO! THERE I GO AGAIN! Aw, screw it, it's not like she can hear me anyways.~ Trunks set his face and began again.  
  
"Yes, Pan, I do love you, but that will be my little secret. I would never, ever force you into anything you aren't interested in. I'll love you forever, and the love that I have for you is so strong that you'll probably never believe it, but it's also strong enough that I'll never tell you. I know you'd never accept me as a boyfriend, or anything more than a brother, so I'll just leave you alone. I'll protect you as a big brother, and finally let my feelings as a brother for you show so you know, but I'll never confess my real love. This should get it out of my system, this little spree, but know for absolute sure that you will be loved if you come out of that coma. You're loved already, but I will make it so obvious to you that you can't miss it. Please, Pan, I'm begging you, come out of that coma. Let me have a chance to show you my love. I don't want you to die not knowing about my love for you! Please. come out of it! You can do it, you're strong, I know you are! I've had to spar against you! I know you're strong and that you can handle this, so just fight your way out of it! Please."  
  
Trunks finally finished with his speech just in time. Bulma walked in seconds after he had uttered his final plea.  
  
"Trunks?" asked Bulma, appalled at the sight of her son on his knees crying his eyes out. She looked at the situation and it dawned on her that maybe there was something more between Trunks and Pan then she had thought. "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm okay, Mom. Just kind of rattled by this whole situation, that's all. What did the doctors have to say?" Trunks stood up and pulled up a chair for Bulma, going around the bed to sit in his forgotten chair.  
  
"Well, they said basically in a thousand words that we just have to wait it out. Pan had severe head trauma and right now she's very much alive, just. away. from her body. The only way that she will die is if we pull the plug. That's our decision." Bulma looked at her son, knowing by the horrified look on his face that that would never be an option.  
  
"I'll wait for her forever, Mom! There's no way I could kill Pan. and I would feel like that's what I'm doing! Pulling the plug is like a death sentence.I'd never do that to Pan!" Trunks was on his feet declaring this. Bulma rushed to her feet and threw her arms around her son.  
  
"Shhhh. we know, Honey. No need to declare it, we all know.." Bulma comforted her son in the only way she could think of, wondering to herself how she, let alone Trunks, would ever survive this ordeal.  
  
~**********************************~  
  
End of chapter 9! I really need to get away from this sad stuff, but I seem to be stuck on such an area right now. Once again, repeating myself, hopefully things will look up for our dear Pan soon!  
  
Responses to the reviews:  
  
dbzlover: Thanks! I hope I keep doing okay!  
  
momiji-k: Actually, it was supposed to seem awkward! Pan was speaking a language that she wasn't native too, but after that area I dropped that.  
  
momiji-k: This story really has taken quite a different path from the description. That description is only there to get your attention, not really to define the entire story! Plus, wouldn't it get annoying if I put the entire story line in a summary? It's okay that you're fussy, I can understand it as I am a HUGE Mirai Trunks fan myself. I have taken several liberties in Trunks' character, but that's only because we have an AU fic on our hands here. Plus, though we all love him to the point of a problem, we need to accept that he might have a few character flaws! He's not perfect, you know. Thanks for the good luck wish, and I hope you kept reading and didn't just stop, because in later chapters he does some very nice things (even if they do envolve a bit of swearing and such like!).  
  
trunkslover(): Thank you so much for your kind review! I hope I can keep it up, but it's reviews like yours that keep me wanting to go!  
  
*Keep reviewing, and I'll keep going!* 


	10. Indecision

Ch. 10 Trunks walked into his home at Capsule Corp. "Mom!" he yelled. "Is there any news on Pan since I left?" Trunks had had to go to work, even though his heart was at the hospital with a certain raven-haired coma patient.  
  
"No, honey. The situation is exactly the same as when you asked me this morning," Bulma said quietly, sitting in a chair in the living room. She lowered her head to her hands. Her beautiful blue hair, her pride and joy, just two months ago was shining with health and youthfulness. Now, on the other hand, it was starting to gray. The stress of having Pan in a coma had taken a large toll on her. "I hate to mention this again, Trunks, because I know how much it hurts you, but." Bulma raised her head to look into her son's eyes. "Trunks, the doctors are soon going to pronounce her brain dead. It's been two months, Trunks! It would be more merciful to let the doctors take her off of life support. I know that's a difficult idea for you, but-"  
  
"Mom! I know, okay? I'm being selfish by trying to keep up hope that she'll wake up, aren't I? I'm sorry that you've given up, but I haven't dropped that low yet! I still believe in her and care about her! I can't help that I'm the only one who still believes, but that's the way it is, okay!?!?"  
  
"Trunks," sighed Bulma, not even reacting to something would have had her out of her chair in times in the past. "I know it's hard to let go, but you have to move on! The doctors said that if she didn't wake up in a month, she wasn't going to. She didn't wake up, but I LEFT HER ON LIFE SUPPORT FOR YOU! I did it just for you! Everyone has come to grips with it except for you, Trunks!"  
  
"Mom, you don't understand!" Trunks shouted, turning away to go towards the stairs.  
  
Rising from her chair, Bulma had to count to ten and think about how much pain Trunks had to be going through. "Trunks, what don't I understand? Tell me, son! I know we'll miss her like hell, but you have to move on!" She laid a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder, hoping he would break down and finally let go of some of his emotions.  
  
"MOM! I LOVE HER!" Trunks screamed. "I love her, okay? That's why I can't let go! That's why I can't accept it! Trunks yelled, going Super Saiyin. "Fine, now you know! Just leave me alone!" Trunks leapt into the air, flying over Bulma's head and out the front door.  
  
"TRUNKS! Bulma ran out to the front yard, just in time to see Trunks fly in the direction of the hospital. "Trunks.Come back." Bulma fell to her knees and wept. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you both."  
  
~************************~  
  
Trunks walked into Pan's room at the hospital and immediately went to his usual place next to Pan's bed. Pan had gotten thinner and thinner as time went on, until she was just skin over bones. Any sign of health had left her black hair, dark and matted with grease from the long time in bed. It pained Trunks greatly to look at her, but in his eyes, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
  
Trunks stood beside her bed for a long time. Pan hadn't shown any signs of life or understanding for two months now. Trunks had started to feel encouraged about a month into it because the doctors had determined that her body was healing, and so it was. All the bruises and cuts from the rape were gone and all swelling had gone down. Pan's personal doctor, Dr. Malone, had said that this was a wonderful sign and that things were really looking up. But, suddenly, about two weeks later, Pan's heart beat had dropped while Trunks was standing in that very spot, kissing her hand and caressing her face. Her heart beat about forty times per minute, a dangerous low. Dr. Malone said that she thought that Pan's brain was dying, and that she wouldn't have much more time.  
  
Trunks pulled up a chair and sat down, brushing Pan's hand in the process. When he wasn't speaking to her of love, he began blushing, even though he knew she couldn't feel it. He felt like a schoolboy whenever he was around her. Inside his mind he was certain she couldn't know he was there, but Trunks felt drawn to speak the words he had spoken a million times before in the last two months.  
  
"Pan, please, wake up. I know I've said this before, but know it's more serious. The doctors are going to proclaim you braindead. If you don't wake up, I don't think it will matter if I fight or not, Dr. Malone will still pull the plug and you'll die! Die, Pan! Do you have any idea of what that would do to me? I couldn't live without you."  
  
A single tear ran down his left cheek unnoticed as he pleaded, speaking words of love and encouragement. He spoke for a long time, but then rose from his chair, smoothing his lavender hair. One more look at Pan, once his enemy, once his sister and nothing more, and once, and now, his love, and his decision was made.  
  
Walking over to the phone on the other side of the room, he finally noticed the tears that had been streaming down his cheeks for hours. He accepted them and then just let them run unchecked. He slowly lifted the drab phone to his ear and painstakingly dialed his own phone number.  
  
"Hello?!?" Bulma yelled into the phone. It sounded like she had been crying, though that thought didn't reach Trunks' mind in his numbness.  
  
"Mom, I've made a decision." Tears continued to run down his face though he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What's that, Baby Boy?" Bulma asked carefully, reverting to Trunks' childhood nickname. She had immediately calmed down and was trying to not gain Trunks' hatred, which she knew was quite possible now.  
  
"If Pan doesn't wake up in one week, I'll give you my full permission to pull her life support." He shuddered, but spoke in an emotionless monotone.  
  
"Oh, Trunks! Please come home now!" The thought of the one person that had still had hope giving up, that Trunks had finally given in after all these painful times, rocked her, and she needed his presence.  
  
"Okay, Mom. I'll be home soon." The monotone persisted, scaring Bulma more than anything else.  
  
"Trunks, I love you."  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone and turned to look at Pan. The realization of what he had just done in calling Bulma hit him head on, and he crumpled into a ball on the floor and fainted.  
  
End of Ch. 10!  
  
Thank you so much to all of you who have been so patient with me. I've been sick and really busy lately, but I've made a resolution to post a chapter every week on Fridays, so I'll try and stick to that. Also, thank you to all of you who reviewed! Even if some are critical, they are all intelligent, so I appreciate them nonetheless.  
  
CORRUPTED MIND: Okay!  
  
Aeris: Please don't hurt me! Major writer's block!  
  
Silver-silk: I'm glad you love my fic! Please keep reading!  
  
Momiji-k: I actually added that after you suggested it. Thanks for the advice!  
  
Fujiko: Thanks for the ideas. I might just use one or two!  
  
Trunksdreamer: Thank you so much! I did say it was AU, so I don't know what's up with those people, but I appreciate greatly the support you showed. I hope I can keep going!  
  
What will happen to Pan? Will Trunks be able to handle the result? Tune in next week to find out! 


	11. A Big Day

Hello My People! Thank you so much for all your support and understanding. Please continue on reading my story and I'm going to try to update more often. Oh, and this is the momentous occasion, when the decision will.almost.be made!  
  
*One week later *  
  
Trunks leaned over Pan, no tears running down his cheeks, unlike most of the rest of the week. Pan had not awoken. Trunks had spent every waking moment at her side, whispering words of love into her ears, caressing her hands and face, sitting in silence, doing anything he had thought might reach her in her state. Nothing had availed. Pan had remained unconscious through all of Trunks' valiant efforts.  
  
Trunks continued to stare down into Pan's face, considering whether he should admit his deal with his mother of the choice he had made for his future if, where Pan was, she could hear him and that would encourage her to return to her body. He decided that it might be beneficial, or it might at least help her have the initiative to return. "I've made a decision, my love." said Trunks. "If you don't look up at me with those beautiful dark brown eyes in two hours, I'm going to go to sleep too." He shook a small bottle of sleeping pills in Pan's direction. His voice became deadly calm as he said, "Maybe I'll see you again eventually."  
  
Bulma walked into the room already dressed in black. Her blue hair had been styled to perfection, as this was going to be a very public affair. Everyone wanted to mourn the little foster child of the great Brief family, but no on truly wanted to support Bulma and Trunks through their loss. She looked lovely, but she was very solemn. She had been forced to make the funeral arrangements, overruling the half-hearted protests Trunks had given. Even Trunk's protests had faded as the week went on until he only had a final resort. He showed he last resistance by not dressing for the funeral.  
  
Trunks turned his head to look at his mother for a second, nod a greeting, and turn back to his dream-lover, knowing that if she was to wake up, he wanted himself to be the first thing she saw when she awoke, his love shining down on her. "She's going to wake up, Mom, I know it!" Trunks had said up until now. As the two months, and now down to one week, had gone on, he had grown quieter and quieter until at this state he only spoke to ask Pan's condition. He had a full-blown purple beard now, a few shades darker than his hair, and had lost tremendous amounts of weight. He was starting to rival Pan for raggedness, and he didn't even care. Trunks used to take pride in looking good at all times, looking put together, and no that was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't care less; the only thing he wanted was to make his love wake up.  
  
Bulma felt tears come to her eyes as she watched her son, her last touch on Vegeta, degenerate before her eyes. It was like experiencing Vegeta's demise all over again, a slow demise and one that had been immensely painful, and now she was watching her one baby boy go through the same thing. Bulma pushed away her tears through pure willpower, wanting to just sit down and cry out all of her pain and anxiety about what Trunks would do it, no, when, Pan did not wake up. She had an idea, but Bulma hoped it wouldn't go that far.  
  
"Okay, Mom, you win." Trunks rose to his feet, his head hanging low. "I give up. She's dead." He sank to sit in a chair, raising his eyes to look her straight in the face, his face showing his remorse, but his eyes were dead. "Call in the doctor, Mom. Pull the plug. I'll sign the papers, give my consent." He rose from his chair, suddenly empowered with passion. "I'm done being strong! I'm done being the only one who believes! Even you abandoned me in my belief, and I can't stand alone! I'm not that strong! Maybe if someone else had believed, but all on my own.I just can't do it."  
  
Bulma didn't know what to say, except the incredibly unsatisfactory, "I'm sorry, son.So sorry." She turned on her heel, stalked out of the room, and returned with Dr. Malone. "Doctor, I believe my son has made a decision."  
  
Dr. Malone, a young woman, responded with, "Very well, Mrs. Vegeta. What have you decided?"  
  
"Bring me the damn papers. I'll sign them," Trunks said, his voice suddenly short and frightening. "Well, get to it, before I decide to kill her myself. Wait.I already am."  
  
"Oh, no sir, you're doing the correct thing. You're only holding on to false hope!" Dr. Malone recognized to look on Trunks' face and left immediately. Bulma, not really realizing what had gone on between Dr. Malone and Trunks, tried futilely to comfort her son.  
  
"Trunks, you know you are doing the correct thing. She will be happier in heaven than suffering in this life." Bulma reached out and touched her son on the shoulder, only to recoil. His skin felt cold.As cold as Pan's. "Trunks? TRUNKS?!?" She reached and shook him, but there was no response. "Trunks.No! I can't loose both of you in one fell swoop!" Bulma collapsed on the floor, clutching her head in her hands, remembering a time that had happened just a week ago.  
  
~***************~  
  
Trunks looked around himself, amazed at what he saw around him. There were hundreds of people looking around, dazed. He reached out to touch one, but his hand passed straight though. "Wha..?" he started to ask, but then he spotted Pan. She was the beautiful self that he remembered her as, with long flowing black hair and beautiful brown eyes, haunted by things long in her past. The only thing that truly reminded him of her condition was the tatters of her favorite dress that hung around her, covering enough that she didn't want seen, but leaving the rest open to view.  
  
"Trunks?" She reached out him. He forced himself to stretch out to her, though he knew that when he couldn't touch her he would feel definitely worse than now. He would know that she was dead for all these months, and that he was the only reason that she had remained.  
  
And her hand.  
  
* End of Chapter 11!  
  
Thank you for reading! Expect another chapter in two weeks! Love to all reviewers! Continue, please!  
  
Love all, Pan-chan 


	12. A Desolate Place

Here it is, the ACTUAL decision! Is Pan alive? Is Pan dead? Had she been dead this entire time? We will soon know! Oh, and sorry this chapter is a little late. I'll try and do better next time!  
  
"Trunks?" She reached out to him. He forced himself to stretch out to her, though he knew that when he couldn't touch her he would feel definitely worse than now. He would know that she was dead for all these months, and that he was the only reason that she had remained.  
  
And her hand.  
  
Grabbed his and hung on for sweet life. He felt his grip tighten on her hand as though it was someone else controlling his motion. Trunks felt his mouth fall open in the same fashion.  
  
"PAN! Oh, Pan! Oh, oh Pan! Pan, you're alive! Pan, you're. you're.alive! Oh Pan!" Trunks babbled, not controlling or even attempting to control the speech. He let anything go through his mouth, not realizing that he mostly repeated himself over and over again.  
  
"Shhh." Pan said slowly as if speaking though water. "Trunks. I heard.all you said."  
  
Trunks let out a sob as he lost all conscious thought. He fell to his knees, overcome by his happiness. He pulled her into a life-crushing embrace around the knees while his body was rocked by the tide of sobs.  
  
Pan reached and caressed his hair. "Shhh." Her eyes softened at the sight of Trunks, but then hardened again. "Trunks.we need to.focus.now. If everything.goes well.we will have.plenty of time.to rejoice. I need.your help to.to.to.survive." She pulled him off the ground as well as off of her. She needed to look him in the eyes. Pan's dark brown eyes seemed to gain more life from just that one look into that support and caring. She seemed to gain power from his look of love, power enough to continue without stuttering.  
  
"You need to leave this place."  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan and replied, "Will I ever see you again if I do?"  
  
Pan's eyes were sad when she said, "I don't know.If everything works out.But you will have to give your full support to it, everything you have, if you want to save me. It will all depend on you. You have to will yourself from leaving this place. Look around."  
  
Trunks did, and took in a desolate landscape, all brown and grays with no color anywhere. The only thing that seemed to have a color of it's own was Pan. Pan stood out vividly against the amazingly ugly scenery.  
  
"Why would I ever want to stay here if I knew there was a way I could save you?" Trunks turned his attentions back to Pan.  
  
"Because, you silly little boy, this is the place where people go when they are in a coma, not good enough to go to heaven, and not bad enough to go to hell." Pan shivered. "I feel bad for people who are here for all eternity. This place is drawing and if you stay here too long when you are alive, you want to stay here. I know this. I want to stay here subconsciously, but your last plea gave me the strength to call you here. Now, if you'll listen to the plan-"  
  
Trunks threw his arms around Pan and spun her around. "I'll do anything for you, but I'm so glad you're alive!!! Whoo." He set her down where she had left. "Okay, what is your plan?"  
  
"Well, it goes like this."  
  
End of Chapter 12!  
  
Jeez, I hate to leave such cliff hangers, but I just can't resist! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are the reason I keep writing. Sorry about this chapter being a little short, the next one should be longer.  
  
Today is 12/16, so I'll post again on 12/30. A special note to all reviewers:  
  
V son sayian (): I really feel bad for him too!  
  
JadeFigher: Thank you very much. I hope to continue on writing this story. I really like it so far!  
  
Nikki(): I really liked that day this year, I have no idea why after that though.  
  
V son sayain(): Sometimes even I don't know! You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Ssjlavenderkid: Well, here's your update. Enjoy! I'll post another in two weeks.  
  
Another in two weeks! Love to all reviewers! Please keep reading!!!  
  
Love all, Pan-chan2 


	13. The Path to Freedom

Well, here we are. I hope you are ready. I am finally going to post the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, and continue to read the story. I don't really remember if I'm on time with this one or not, so if I'm late, sorry very much, I hope the chapter will make it up to you. This is a really important chapter, so I hope you like it! Please review, guys. It takes about two seconds of your time, and even if it is critical, I really appreciate it and it brightens up a poor starving writer's life. Anyway, now that I have done my pitch for reviews for this chapter, here we go. Enjoy!  
  
"Because, you silly little boy, this is the place where people go when they are in a coma, not good enough to go to heaven, and not bad enough to go to hell." Pan shivered. "I feel bad for people who are here for all eternity. This place is drawing and if you stay here too long when you are alive, you want to stay here. I know this. I want to stay here subconsciously, but your last plea gave me the strength to call you here. Now, if you'll listen to the plan-"  
  
Trunks threw his arms around Pan and spun her around. "I'll do anything for you, but I'm so glad you're alive!!! Who." He set her down where she had left. "Okay, what is your plan?"  
  
"Well, it goes like this: You have to make it out to the real world alive. Alive and healthy. Here, let go of me. We need to concentrate." Pan pulled out of his arms, much to Trunks' dismay, and made him walk over to a rock to sit down. They passed a little child on the way who looked pathetic enough to make Trunks reach out to him.  
  
"Hello, little boy... What's your name?" Trunks reached out a hand to pat the child on the head, but his hand went straight through his head.  
  
"Leave me alone. I am not interested in your kindness, LIVING!" He spat the word out as if it were a disgusting curse. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Whoa..." Trunks quickly ran to catch up with Pan who hadn't even realized she had lost him. She sat down, he did the same, and she started up were she had left off.  
  
"You have to make it out of here! If you want to save me, you have to leave her very soon." Pan looked Trunks straight in the eye, trying to prove to him how important this step was.  
  
"Why? Why would I have to leave here? Can't I just help you out the same way I will leave?" Trunks asked confusedly.  
  
"You idiot!" Pan slapped him, hard, in the face. "Wake up! You need to get past this lovey-dovey stuff and face reality! If you don't do exactly what I say, not only will I die, you will too!"  
  
Nursing his face, he whispered, "Would that be so bad? We could live together, here. We would always be together." He put his arm around Pan and felt her shivering. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. With his hand he turned her face up to his and their lips touched for the first time. * It's like bells are going off in my head! I can't believe this is what I'm feeling! * Trunks thought, gently parting Pan's lips so their tongues could dance together.  
  
Suddenly Pan pulled away. She shoved him so hard he fell off the rock. He got to his feet quickly, and sat next to Pan, a full six inches away. "TRUNKS! Don't you get what I've been trying to tell you???" Tears welled in her eyes and she fiercely rubbed them away. "Damn it, Trunks.If you stay here, that's right, you will die. But you will go to heaven and I'll still be here! We would never be together, Trunks! The only way we have is if you make it back and bring me back to life! Do you understand? You have to just listen to me, and I'll explain exactly what you have to do!"  
  
Tears began to show in Trunks' eyes as well. He didn't understand why Pan was being so cold. "Fine, Pan. What do I have to do?"  
  
Fear became apparent in Pan's eyes at the tone of voice Trunks used. He was being very short with her all of a sudden, and she didn't understand why. She mastered her emotions and began to speak. When she was finished, Trunks looked at her with a new respect.  
  
"Well, Pan, this is an impressive plan. I just need you to take me to the gate way and I'll start off. How many stairs did you say there were?"  
  
"Three thousand, two hundred and sixty-seven. And you have to climb each one, and not miss a step, or the stairs will never end. You can not, I repeat CAN NOT by any circumstances fly up the staircase. You won't be able to reach the top and you won't be able to reach the bottom again either. You'll be stuck forever." Pan's eyes softened, and she drew Trunks into her arms. "I wish you the best of luck, Trunks. I do want you to make it. Please follow the instructions I gave you exactly and very very well, okay? I don't want you to be stuck forever." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he reached up and turned her lips to meet his again.  
  
"I will do exactly as you have said, Pan, because I want you to live. I want you to be together with me for the rest of my life. I love you, Pan, so much that I can taste it." He kissed her again, with more passion, and rose to leave.  
  
"I know you must go, Trunks.But kiss me once more before you leave." She rose to her feet and crossed the small distance between them. When they parted, Pan whispered into Trunks ear, "Good luck, and I love you. I know I will see you again on the other side. I have faith in you, Trunks."  
  
One quick hug, a meaningful look, and Trunks was gone.  
  
~**********************~  
  
"Two thousand, three hundred and thirty-three. Two thousand, three hundred and thirty-four.Two thousand , three hundred and thirty-five," Trunks counted as he climbed. * This one is for Pan,* he thought again and again, each time he felt like stopping. "Two thousand, three hundred and .WHOA!" Trunks could see, just off the staircase, Pan spread out on a bed. The bed had red velvet sheets, and Pan rose from her lounging position to come to the side of the staircase.  
  
"Trunks! Sweetheart! You made it to the top!" She lifted her arms to embrace him and her ample breasts bounced, naturally drawing his attention downward. She was wearing a silk nightie, just as he had imagined she would wear for him if, no when, she woke up. It was incredibly short, so short that when Pan moved you could see a hint of curly black hair. Trunks could feel himself being turned on so fast that he wanted to just jump into that bed with her and take her right there.  
  
"I am your reward, Trunks. Come and take me, now!" She tried to pull him off the stairway, and Trunks willing followed her. He set one foot off of the staircase and then he snapped to his senses.  
  
Trunks reached up and pulled on Pan's hair and it came out in clumps. He looked in horror at the hair in his hand, and then at the women who had turned him on so quickly. She had transformed from the vision of Pan to the ugliest thing Trunks had ever seen. Her skin had taken a greenish tint, and though her face still resembled Pan's, the nose had gotten longer and the lips less full. Her eyes had turned a freakish pink, and pea green wings had sprouted from her back. The woman's breasts had shrunk and she was covered with the same curly black hair that Trunks had liked so much a few moments before. She leaped into the air in the chamber and screeched in a voice that had never been human, "Come and get me, little man! I am your prize! The only way you could ever catch me is by flying!"  
  
"No problem, witch. I can fly, better than you can!" Trunks prepared to leap into the air, and..  
  
End of Chapter 13! God, that was a fun one to write! I'm really looking forward to writing the next one! Okay, let's see, today is the 3rd of January, so expect another on the 19th (which is a Monday, the day I normally post). Enjoy, review, and here is a response to the ones I have.  
  
V son saiyan: Kinda silly about the reviews thing, but you found out all you wanted to know this time, so I hope you still keep reading though.  
  
Stunner 1: Okay! I will!  
  
Love to all reviewers, and basically to anyone who read! Pan-chan2  
  
PS My computer is a bitch. It won't let me post. This will be late. My apologies are astounding. The next chapter will still be posted on the 19th. Sorry for the wait. * Kicks computer * Stupid Bitch! 


	14. Hope Anew

'Ello! Welcome to Chapter 14! All right! Since when is this happening to me?!? My computer actually worked! I've been trying for so long... Oh well! Moving on, thank you for understanding about the last chapter. Turns out I was late, and that makes me sad. Oh well, not much I can do now, so I think I'll just apologize once more (sorry!) and then start the chapter.  
  
"No problem, witch. I can fly, better than you can!" Trunks prepared to leap into the air and...  
  
realized what he was about to do.  
  
Flashback   
  
"You can not, I repeat CAN NOT by any circumstances fly up the staircase. You won't be able to reach the top...You'll be stuck forever."  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Oh my God!" Trunks screamed as his feet started to rise off the ground. He slammed to the floor and gathered all the flying energy into his hands. The white energy swirled around his hands and he said, "Come and get me, bitch!"  
  
"No problem, Little Man!" Her mouth opened to reveal yellow, sharp fangs in a double row and she licked them menacingly at him. Suddenly she kicked off of the wall and flew at Trunks with her nails, grown to roughly one foot long, aimed at his neck. He dropped to the floor and rolled, feeling the wind from his close encounter waft drift over him. He felt sick from the smell, a disgusting combination of Pan's perfume and weeks-old body odor.  
  
The monster's teeth hit the stone floor and bounced away. She fell to the ground, clutching her mouth, and didn't notice Trunks coming up behind her. He punched straight through her spine. When she stopped struggling in pain, Trunks calmly stepped over her, shot an energy blast behind his back, and smoothed his hair after the wind from the attack shot over his body. He went back to the stairs, and soon it could be heard again, "Two thousand, three hundred and thirty-six, two thousand, three hundred and thirty-seven..."  
  
Trunks had finally done it. He reached the top of the staircase. The grand gate rose before him, it's great artwork a disguise for the disgustingness of it, illuminating the surrounding area in a faint shimmer. The gate itself glowed with a green-gold light, sickening to look at, and stunk terribly. Trunks had to force himself to move closer.  
  
Flashback   
  
"You have to just close your eyes and face it head on. The gate repulses everything, that's why it's so difficult to leave. The dead just don't have enough willpower to force themselves through it, and neither do the coma patients. You can do it though, because you're alive! I believe that you can do it, Trunks, I know you can!"  
  
End Flashback   
  
Pan's voice rang in his head, filling him with hope for the future and what the next few hours might hold.  
  
"Whoo...Okay, here we go." Trunks took a deep breath and took a step through the door.  
  
Trunks awoke, then immediately closed his eyes again. His head throbbed, and he felt like he was weighted down. Trunks forced himself to open his eyes, staring up at the off-white tile ceiling of his mother's work room. Sudden realization hit him like a punch and he knew that his arms and legs were restrained. His mother, looking harried, sat in her desk chair. She was bent over her work, but Trunks let a small moan and her head flipped. She stared at him in absolute fear, her eyes filled with terror.  
  
Love to everyone. I thank everyone for reading this story, and the next chapter will be out soon. I even have it already written! Enjoy this one, and please review!  
  
v son sayain: I love your passion! I hope some of your questions where answered here.  
  
ladybugg: I actually had to wait for my mom to buy a new computer! It took forever, but finally I'm up and running.  
  
trunksfan: The corny stairway to life was to see if anyone would comment on it! Honestly, that's really it!  
  
Ramandeep KAur: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't! I guess you'll just have to stick around and see! I have the next chapter all written, so I'll be updating soon. Thanks so much for your reviews!  
  
Love to all, Pan-chan2 


	15. Trunks to the Rescue!

Welcome all to Chapter 15! Ah, I'm so excited to have a computer that is up and running again! I know I made you guys wait for a really long time, but I hope you think it is worth it. Well, here is Chapter 15 in all it's glory, ready and waiting for new readers to pick up on it!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" Bulma rose to her feet slowly as if in a daze. "Why are you awake? They drugged you so your convulsions and delusions would stop, so... so.... you should be asleep!!!!"  
  
Bulma sank slowly into her chair, muttering to herself while Trunks worked up the energy to respond. Quickly she rose again and crossed the room at a brisk pace, her heels clicking on the linoleum. She immediatly visibly composed herself and began rummaging in her supplies. She found what she was looking for and examined the syringe in her hand.  
  
"Mom...Mom, what are you doing?" Trunks moaned and tried to move, but failed.  
  
"Shh... Honey... Your Saiyan blood ate through the medication, at least that's what I can figure. Here, have some more." She rose the needle and filled it with a yellow-green liquid.  
  
"No... Mom! Mom..." Trunks spoke with more force as Bulma measured the medication.  
  
"Shh... It's okay, Trunks. It's okay..." She raised his arm and found a vein. "Don't worry. With this much medication, you should be fine. It's double the dosage so you should stay asleep. Shhh..." she said, trying to comfort Trunks as she forced the medication into his bloodstream.  
  
"Mom... I have to... I have to... I have... Pan..." His speech became constantly less and less understandable as the medicine attacked him.  
  
As Trunks finally fell into a fitfull slumber, Bulma reached and patted his sweat-ridden head. She brushed his oily purple hair out of his face and thought, Oh, my poor son. He's been through so much with this girl. It's time he lets go. The rest of us have.   
  
She walked over to her work, shaking her head and frowning slightly. A careful observer might have seen a stray tear or two, quickly wiped away from Bulma's perfect face.  
  
When Trunks again gained conciousness, the world was fuzzy around the edges.  
  
"Mom..." Trunks called. He heard her footsteps drawing nearer. "Mom!" he yelled, hoping the get her attention.  
  
Bulma drew hear and leaned over his bedside. Her shoulder-length blue hair fell in front of her eyes, covering his view. "Trunks, honey, I'm so glad you're awake! You've been out for hours!"  
  
The realization of what his mother had just said stabbed him like a knife. "How long?" he said slowly, controlling his emotions.  
  
"Well, about three hours since I gave you the last treatment." She gently stroked his face. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay with my baby."  
  
Trunks sat up suddenly and was rewarded with the world spinning around him. He gave himself a second to gather his senses and swung his legs around the side of the hospital bed. He realized that he was wearing a hospital gown and turned a bright red. He mother stared at him, amazed that he could do so much on next to no strength.  
  
"Trunks! What are you doing?" Bulma rose and made a grab for him but missed. He continued walking, turning around only long enough to say, "I'm going to save Pan, but first I'm going to go find my clothes. If you'll excuse me..." He turned and stalked out of the room, leaving a startled Bulma to follow him out.  
  
Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be updating soon. I haven't got the next one completely written yet, but I have pieces of it here or there. I think I have drawn this out for as long as I can. The answer to the great question, will Pan live or die, will be answered within two chapters! AHHH!! Please review, everyone. Even bad ones are better than nothing.  
  
I haven't recieved any new reviews since the last time I posted.  
  
Love to all, Panchan2 


	16. The Final Decision

So here we are, facing the momentous decision. It's chapter 16, folks, and I promise it will be the most dramatic yet! Please, keep reviewing and let me know what you think!

"I'm going to save Pan, but first I'm going to go find my clothes. If you'll excuse me..." He turned and stalked out of the room, leaving a startled Bulma to follow him out.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Bulma started to race after her only child, but fell flat on her face. It was only then that she realized that she was wearing three inch heels. "Damn shoes!" she screamed, scaring a nearby nurse. She ripped them off and threw them at the nurse. "Catch that man!" She pulled herself to her feet and stampeded through the hallway. "What do you think you're doing, Trunks? When I catch you..." she cursed him in a thousand different ways, even calling him "the spitting image of his father," but he didn't even flinch at the sound. Trunks knew what he must do, and nothing would stop him from becoming the savior of the woman he loved.

Trunks, out of breath, finally stopped in front of the room where he had spent the last few months of his life. He could hear his mother coming behind him, but he didn't care anymore. He moved as if in a trance, unaware of the surroundings. In his mind, there was nothing but Pan. Pan was his focus, his love, and now he could finally save her. The door to her room was open, left there by a careless nurse or doctor, and Trunks silently stalked into the room. He closed the door just in time to stop his mother from entering, and when she tried to turn the knob on the door, he very calmly shot it with a power blast strong enough to melt the lock into place. Bulma hit the door with all of her might, sobbing for her son to let her in. Eventually she realized that it didn't matter what she said, and she simply sat down next to the door to await whatever happened, and to finally cry out all of her frustration.

Trunks was finally alone in Pan's hospital room. He looked down on her resting form and tears immediately rose to his eyes. He remembered her as she had looked before she was raped, the strong woman whom he had learned to respect and even love. Then he remembered her as she was in the Other World, soft and giving, but hard when she needed to be. She had told him exactly what to do, in crazy detail, but he wasn't sure if he could do it.

Flashback

"You are not to touch me. If you do, I will be gone forever. I can't give you any more explanation than that, but you have to believe me. Before you pull the plug on me, you can't touch me. Before you take me off of the life support, I need you to gather a few things around me. One is a picture of you and I together. The one that is in you walet is fine."

"Oh, Pan honey, I had that put in a necklace that I put around your neck long ago. I thought maybe it would help you know that we still love you and care about you." Trunks reached out and slowly slid his arm around Pan's slight body. When she didn't struggle but came willingly into his arms, his heart skipped a beat and he hoped that they would have the opportunity to sit like this many times in the future.

"Well, good. That's good, one less thing for you to find. Another thing you're going to have to have is a strand of your hair. That shouldn't be too hard to comeby. And one more thing. I need a scrap of the dress that I wore... that night. Can you do that?" Pan turned her big brown eyes onto him, trying to read his blue eyes.

"Of course I can do that. The dress scrap would be the hardest if I didn't know exactly where it was. But I know I can do it. This will be hard, but what happens after I kill you?"

She shuddered in fear. "Please don't say it like that! I won't be dead, I'll just be drifting, that way I can find my body again. After you... pull the plug... you'll just need to touch me in some way that's not on my face. You can not cry, and you have to have the ultimate faith in my ability to fight my way back into it. If you don't, I won't have the strength to maintain a heartbeat. Do you understand?"

Trunks looked down on the woman that he loved and realized that if she had told him that the only way to save her was to jump of a building, he would do it. "I do, darling, and I can't wait to see you on the other side. Well, Pan, this is an impressive plan, and....

End Flashback

Trunks slowly reached up his hand toward his head and plucked a hair from it. He placed the hair on Pan's bosom, close to where the picture was. He reached underneath the bed and pulled out the tattered remains of her dress, once something that brought her so much pleasure, now something that had brought her so much pain. He ripped a piece from it and placed it next to the hair.

Trunks carefully, with deliberate action, reached over to the life support machine and ripped the plug out of the wall. He took both of Pan's hands into one of his own, and sat praying silently for any sort of a sign. Please, anyone who can hear me, please let her live. Please! I'll do anything... I love her so much, and I don't know if I'll get the chance to tell her...

He watched the blood run from her face. She began to become even more pale than she was before and her dark hair was a stark contrast from her sickening white skin. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"I was too late..." he whispered to himself. He lept to his feet in rage, completely surrounded by his emotions. Then louder, almost a howl, he screamed, "I was too late!"

"Too late for what?" a tiny voice from beneath him. Immediately his head cleared and he stared at the tiny girl beneath him. "Too late for what, Trunks? Have we missed dinner already?"

Trunks couldn't speak. He just sobbed and sobbed. He wrapped Pan up in his arms and wouldn't let her go. He was afraid that if he let her go physically, she might go back to the Other World. Pan stared around in confusion before asking quietly, "Trunks? Where are we? Why aren't we at home? Did I miss something?"

Trunks drew back from her in a heartbeat. He stared piercingly into Pan's dark brown eyes and asked in a voice filled with terror, "You don't remember anything that happened?" Realization stabbed him like a knife as she slowly nodded her head. She didn't know that he loved her, and she didn't know that she had been brutally raped. Though the joy of knowing that Pan was alive and well again filled him in a way that he never thought it could, the knowledge that all they had done in the Other World had never happened for Pan, that it was a memory only shared by him, was enough to knock him off his feet.

Trunks sat and stared at Pan helplessly, not knowing what to do, until his mother finally found someone to open the door for her and ran into the room. "Pan! Oh Pan, you're alright! Oh, my baby girl, I'm so glad you're okay!" Bulma pushed Trunks out of the way and immediately started hugging Pan. Though Pan smiled, it never quite reached her eyes. She needed to know exactly what had happened, and somehow, deep inside, she knew that Trunks would never be able to tell her completely what had gone on between them.

End of Chapter 16!

Well, well, what do you think? Let me know! I was on the rocks for this story for so long, never knowing how I truly wanted this part to turn out, but here it is, and I hope you like it. I hope it was worth the wait, and I've finally found a true friend who will upload these for me on her computer, so you might get another chapter soon. I love all of you who reviewed, and thank you for continuing to read this story. I really have put a lot of thought into it, so I hope it's everything you could want it to be.

Love,

Pan-chan

PS: Just a few notes to my reviewers!

animewriter: I know I've left you in suspense for a while, but please still keep reading it! I hope this chapter is everything you've been waiting for.

Anonymous: Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Thanks for caring!


	17. Hope for Fun Survives

I was so pleased with the immediate response from Chapter 16! Thank you so much for reviewing and reviewing so kindly. Please, continue reading and enjoy my little brainchild. It's taken a long time, but I've finally gotten past the hospitals and people dying and the Other World, so I hope that it takes an upward slide for our characters now.

Chapter 17

Two weeks later

"But Trunks, I don't see why I need to go to therapy! I feel fine, and I'm content with what you told me. Why do I need to regain my memories?" Pan looked up at Trunks with disgust in her eyes, being lifted in his arms to fly to her therapist's office.

"Oh, Pan, we've had this discussion before." Trunks sighed, sad to have to explain this to her again. "You need to regain your memories because only you know what really happened between you and Uub. Listen to me. If I had my way, you wouldn't have to go through this. This is my mother's doing entirely. Now let's get going." He gently took off from the earth with barely a bump, but still Pan cried out as if it was a punch. "Oh, Pan, are you okay???"

"I'm fine, now let me fly!" She reached up and tried to punch her brother in the face, trying to make him let go of her. Unfortunately, she was so weak that he didn't even flinch.

"Pan, come on, girl. You know how it is. You've got to stop trying to punch things! You'll really damage your hands!" He stopped in midair and held her by her shoulders. "There is no way I'm going to let you..." His breath caught in his chest at the sight of her, slightly windblown with fire dancing in her deep brown eyes. Her mouth was moving in such a cute way, if only he could just lean down and kiss her...

"HELLO? Trunks, what are you doing???" Pan cried out as his grip loosened on her shoulders. She tried to catch herself, but she felt like she was slipping. "TRUNKS!" she screamed, hoping that her older brother would wake up and save them both.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Pan, I was just thinking about something else." Trunks lifted her back into his arms like a baby and started flying across the city. "Now anyway, after the therapy session today, what do you want to do? I'll take you out to lunch, my treat."

A gleeful smile spread across Pan's lips as she questioned, "Anywhere I want to go?"

Trunks looked down on her and sighed, knowing what he was signing himself up for, and still he said, "Yes, anywhere you could hope." Pan giggled with excitement for the rest of the short flight to her therapist's, a slight hinderance in her good mood.

"Now Pan, how does that make you feel?" her therapist asked. Pan rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair with a sigh. This abominable old woman, her therapist, Dr. Day, was supposed to help her remember what had happened to her. Instead of trying to help Pan overcome her partial amnesia, this woman asked her stupid questions that led nowhere.

"I told you, Dr. Day, that I feel good when I hang out with my family." Pan sat in silence for a while, listening to Dr. Day talk about what this bit of information could mean. She pondered on her life for the last couple of weeks and how different it was to the way she had been living. Trunks rarely left her side, even calling in sick to work when he discovered she wasn't going to school. Bulma treated her like she was glass, freaking out even when she only bumped into furniture. Now, admittedly, Pan did bruise very easily since this was the first that she was up and about for a very long time, but still! She wasn't a porcelain doll! Pan looked down at her hands, observing how they moved. When she had first reawoken, her muscles had dwindled to nothing and it was an effort to move even a little bit. Thankfully because of her Saiyan blood, she had recovered quickly, gaining a bit more strength every day. Unfortunately, her hands had not fared as well as the rest of her body. They had literally no muscle in them when Pan had woken up, so she could barely move them. She could no longer write, and even punching was out of the question. She had begun to wear gloves so that no one would notice her hands. Today she had on a silk pair, but she had gloves for every occasion. She didn't know what she was going to do with all the spare time, but she hoped that Trunks would help her occupy it. He always seemed to be around when she needed him these days, as if something had happened when he wasn't where he needed to be. All he had told her about that terrible night was that it was the worst experience she had ever gone through, that she had been brutally beaten by someone, and that she had somehow gotten hurt even worse than that. She didn't speak with any physicians, but Bulma thought that it was time that she regain her memories. Now that she was strong enough to stand on her own for a few minutes, she got to have a walker instead of having Trunks push her constantly in a wheelchair. Just when I had a little independence, she thought, she takes it away from me by making me come here everyday! Trunks seemed against her coming here as well, but she didn't understand why. Oh well, maybe one day he'll tell me.

"Okay Pan, our time is up, I'll go call the young gentleman who brought you to come and assist you out." Dr. Day rose carefully from her seat, breathing out as if it was more physical exersion than she was accustomed to. She stalked over to the door and opened it, calling, "Mr. Briefs? You can come help Pan now if you would like."

Immediately Trunks was there. Dr. Day left the room to get something and Trunks raced in to try and help Pan. He ran over to her chair and questioned, "Is there anything at all I can get you, sweetheart?"

"No, no, just help me up, okay? I need to get going if I'm going to make my date!" Pan looked up into his eyes and giggled, not understanding the pain that she laid on her brother's heart with those simple words. She began to walk towards the door with Trunks following a few steps behind her.

"You have a date, Pan? Okay..." Trunks turned a beet red, dropped his eyes from Pan's face, and looked as if he was about to cry. "Where did you need me to drop you off? Don't worry, I won't embarrass you..." Trunks fell silent. He knew that this must be one special guy so he shouldn't worry about her, but she hand only been back for two weeks and ...

Pan interrupted his train of thought with, "Come on, silly, it's with you! Don't you remember telling me that we could have lunch anywhere we wanted? I just decided that I would put a title on it, that's all." Pan smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with merriment, while Trunks' face lost all trace of sadness and he began to smile right back at her. He lifted her into his arms since they had reached the door of Dr. Day's office, popped the walker back into his capsules, and started off into the sky.

End Chapter 17

Well, thank you for your immediate response the Chapter 16. I'm glad that so many people were still waiting to hear from me and still enjoyed the story. I hope this one is good too, so that I might rope in some more new readers.

Sabella Pan: Thank you so much for continuing reading and updating! I hope you like the drama I have planned for upcoming episodes!

Trupan: I did! Thanks for the review.

Love,

Pan

PS: Happy New Year!


End file.
